Historia de Tres Ciudades
by Malena-sama
Summary: Hay gente que no ve una historia de amor hasta que no les da de lleno en la cara. Los hay que las ven hasta debajo de las piedras. Y hay quien ve y simplemente, calla. LeonAeris
1. Prólogo: Ciudad del Paso

**HISTORIA DE TRES CIUDADES**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS INICIALES:<strong>¡Érase una vez un fic que debía ser un oneshot y que acabo sobrepasando las 12000 palabras! Sabéis que soy incapaz de resumir cuando escribo. También sabéis que actualizaré de uvas a peras, aunque existe el consuelo de saber que el fic no va a tener más de 3 capitulillos (¡Estoy escribiendo la parte final, todo el mundo tranquilo! XD).

En realidad es tan corto porque es todo una prueba: Tiempo verbal en presente, menos acción y más ñoñería, drabbles unidos y hasta una intentona de songfic aquí y allá. Aunque me ha gustado probar algo así, dudo que repita en los siguientes, la verdad.

Aunque pienso echar mano de detalles del manga (La limonada salada de Aeris XD) recupero la teoría extendidísima de cuando salió el KH 1 de que todos los personajes del FF venían de sus respectivos mundos (Dónde todo acabó MUY MAL en vez de bien). No veo nada más aburrido que eso que nos plantaron en el KH 2 (y en el manga) de que todos crecieron juntos y blablabla. Nada, en mi fic eso no es canon. ¡Y punto!

Ah, y Dickens seguramente se esté revolviendo en su tumba. Perdón maestro XD

Happy reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>00. CIUDAD DEL PASO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luces en la oscuridad.<strong>

Era una noche oscura. Una buena manera de empezar un cuento aunque no es este uno que Merlín quiera escuchar. Sabe la historia de memoria: un mundo relativamente feliz, sumido en la eterna lucha del bien y del mal, que es invadido por sorpresa. El equilibrio del mundo roto, la oscuridad envolviendo los corazones de sus habitantes y la puerta y alma de esa dimensión destruida, tal vez para siempre.

Nadie sobrevive de un ataque de los sincorazones. O esa es la teoría que Merlín insiste en refutar cada día. Él está aquí y ahora, y su mundo ya no es nada más que polvo de estrellas. En esta noche oscura, otra estrella más se ha desvanecido del firmamento.

Esta vez ha sido un golpe poderoso. Era una estrella brillante y el daño ha sido ingente. Uno puede imaginar los millones de corazones robados, devorados por criaturas deformes sin sentimientos. Uno puede sentir la desesperación de los supervivientes.

Porque los hay y el mago nota la presencia de alguien dentro de la gruta. Es negra como la boca del lobo pero ha conjurado un haz de fuego que le sigue por los intrincados pasadizos. Conoce el camino y anda rápido. Algo mágico está haciendo palpitar la piedra y la tierra bajo sus pies.

La caverna es un lugar de reposo donde nunca llega el mal. Hay algo puro en el agua que llena el lugar, que ahora brilla con energía sobrenatural. Un color verde turquesa que se está apagando suavemente a medida que Merlín camina sobre el agua, siguiendo el foco de la luz.

- Pobrecita… -murmura. Ha visto mucho horror en el mundo, pero sigue abrumado por la truculencia del recuerdo. Esta chica ha pasado por lo mismo que él.

La chica que flota en el agua de la gruta ha perdido su mundo. Todo lo que ha amado y odiado, de un plumazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnio colectivo.<strong>

Cuando un sincorazón te toca es como si quemara. La realidad es que están tan fríos que la sensación es más parecida al fuego que a nada que un humano pueda describir. Si tienes suerte el proceso es rápido. Si encuentras uno especialmente hostil, sus garras se encargan de hacer que te quedes quieto.

Nadie sabe qué pasa después de convertirse en sincorazón. La metamorfosis del cuerpo es violenta, ¿pero es cierto que carecen por completo de emociones? Como animales sedientos, buscan lo que han perdido y atacan a aquellos que todavía poseen un espíritu que arrebatar. No hay solución para un descorazonado más que un alma gentil que te provea de un fin digno.

Merlín lee esto y cosas parecidas cada día. Repasa los pocos informes que tiene sobre esta invasión con ahínco febril, intentando encontrar algo. Estos días ha estado inmerso con la chica nueva, que apenas puede hablar. Supone que es el shock.

No sabe que hasta hace poco no era humana. No entiende que la mujer está empezando a ver como un ente consciente de nuevo. Ya no siente la fuerza de un mundo entero y palpita, ella sola, en una habitación fría.

_"Despierta."_Se repite. No sabe si es su propia mente. O tal vez el mundo que pisa, que ha decidido liberarla.

Ahora ya puede hacer cosas, como vestirse y desvestirse. Ir al baño. Cepillarse el pelo. Coger la cuchara y masticar con sosiego. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía un cuerpo físico.

- Gracias. – murmura Merlín cuando ve la taza con agua encima de su mesa.

Ha aprendido deprisa a hacer cosas para su protector antes que para ella misma. Tiene prohibida la entrada a la cocina y sus fogones, pero puede ir a por agua y que Merlín haga té para ambos. No la dejan coger cuchillos ni herramientas, pero amasa el pan y vigila los niños cuando hay asamblea.

Merlín espera que pronto pueda hablar. Siente la bondad de la muchacha, su necesidad de ser útil. Siente su poder mágico y sufre porque un igual se vea en ese estado de indefensión.

- ¡Se dice "de nada" cuando alguien te agradece algo! – Arquímedes sale de su letargo para soltar una reprimenda. El mago lo mira con censura.

La chica sonríe levemente, pero no dice nada. Simplemente asiente hacia Merlín con agradecimiento. Es una señal de gran mejora que empiece a aprender que al búho gruñón no hay que hacerle maldito caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Heroína…<strong>

- ¡Esta vez ha sido una grande!

Toda Ciudad del Paso entra en estado de alarma. Los padres corren a por sus hijos y los que pueden, a por sus armas. Los sobrinos de Gilito hacen espacio en su tienda para los que no puedan correr. Están tan asustados que las cajas caen y los objetos ruedan entre sus patas mientras apartan la mercancía.

- ¿Cuántos son?

- ¡Han abierto un agujero en la puerta principal de la zona oeste! ¡Tenemos que sacar a todo el mundo de aquí!

- ¿Y a dónde si puede saberse? – Merlín trata de calmar los ánimos, sin mucho éxito. - ¡No podemos huir a ningún otro lado!

- ¿Vamos a morir entonces? ¿Después de haber luchado tanto?

La varita del mago relampaguea y las luces cobran una fuerza beligerante. Ciudad del Paso ha estado infestada de sincorazones desde hace tiempo, pero han logrado proteger el alma del mundo. Pero las fuerzas de la oscuridad son cada vez más poderosas para la simple varita de un mago.

- ¡Aeris! – El nombre le llama la atención y ambos hombres se giran para ver a una matrona amonestando a la mujer que corre directa al peligro. - ¡Métete en la tienda antes de que vengan!

Aeris se gira con una sonrisa tranquila. Parece casi divertida. Inmune al miedo atroz de quien la llama.

- Un héroe no deja a los demás en la estacada.

- ¡No eres ningún héroe!

- Tienes razón. Todavía tengo problemas con esto, ¿Es heroína, no? – saluda a Merlín mientras señala la calle por la que piensa irse. – Hay gente herida por la explosión en la puerta. Voy a ir a ayudarles.

Es un disparate. Si lo que han dicho aquellos que han podido escapar es cierto, hay una miríada de sincorazones entrando por la barricada este. Aeris va directa a un encontronazo con algo peor que la muerte.

Arquímedes sale disparado de su hombro para seguirla sin que al mago le haga falta decir nada. Se conocen de hace demasiados años y sabe que Merlín no puede dejar a toda esa gente sin un plan. ¡Pero perder a alguien a quien ya considera como su hija! Es demasiado mayor para algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>… conoce Héroe<strong>

- ¡Vas a matar al pobre viejo con estos sustos! – grazna el búho mientras revolotea a su alrededor. Sería molesto si Aeris no se hubiera acostumbrado a él. Puede notar la preocupación paternal de Merlín en sus pullas.

Es difícil entender qué la lleva siempre a ponerse de parte del peligro. Sus recuerdos, siempre borrosos, le dicen que ha cometido esa "estupidez" más de una vez.

_"La Materia Negra habría terminado en sus manos de todos modos."_

Ahí está de nuevo, esa voz que le habla. Peor aún, le habla como si la conociera tan bien que pudiera opinar sobre recuerdos que Aeris apenas puede atisbar. Es frustrante vivir así, a pesar de que es feliz en Ciudad del Paso.

¿Y quién no querría proteger el lugar que ama? La gente huye porque tiene algo que proteger. Su vida, sus hijos, sus casas. Aeris es más ambiciosa. ¿Por qué contentarse con proteger sólo una casa? ¡Proteger todo un mundo tiene muchísimo más sentido! Pero nadie parece entender ese aspecto de ella.

Hay una vibración en el aire. Un zumbido que le molesta al aplicar magia curativa en las heridas de uno de los caídos. Está vivo y con corazón. ¡Ha llegado a tiempo!

- ¡Sincorazones! – avisa el búho.

Ha practicado un poco de defensa personal aunque no va a servirle de mucho contra la masa bulbosa que ve al acercarse. Pero los meses que ha pasado recuperando su habilidad mágica consiguen abrirle camino. Ráfagas de aire que serpentean por sus brazos capaces de lanzar los pequeños humanoides negros lejos de ella.

Hay caídos por todas partes, algunos en ese estado comatoso que a Aeris siempre le dan ganas de vomitar. Ella ha sido tierra, aire y agua de la gente. El aliento de vida que se escapa de ellos es doloroso. Como corriente vital, Aeris sabe que esos descorazonados nunca volverán a la tierra.

La masa bulbosa es más bien una colina de sincorazones demasiado distraídos en llegar dentro que en los humanos a su alrededor. Sólo la presencia de Aeris parece despertarlos de su insistente escarbar.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Arquímedes ataca con sus garras a uno de los monstruos pero apenas puede frenarlo.

Son demasiados. Sólo ahora se da cuenta. Lo que es peor, está paralizada del miedo cuando los miles de pares de ojillos amarillos se posan en ella. Morir sin su corazón…

_"Otra vez."_

El zumbido se hace más fuerte. Ahora casi parece… un grito. Cuerpos inertes de sincorazones vuelan de la masa y caen a los pies de la muchacha. No parecen muertos, nadie puede matarlos. Pero parece claro que no podrán moverse en un tiempo.

- ¡ALEJAOS! – El grito es de una voz salvaje, henchida de ira. Aeris ve la ropa negra surcada de arañazos y sangre, los golpes de las potentes garras dejando moretones en su cara.

La colina no es más que la masa de sedientas Sombras contra un solo hombre. Alguien poderoso, porque su espíritu luchador consigue que no puedan llegar a él, sólo amontonarse buscando un resquicio.

- ¿Qué hace un hombre ahí en medio?

Puede que no sea de Ciudad del Paso. Nunca se ha visto guerrero más temible en esos lugares. Como Aeris, el guerrero llega de otra dimensión. Y a juzgar por la cantidad de Soldados en este ataque, todas esas Sombras son polizones del viaje interdimensional.

- ¡Está herido! – Aeris trata de acercarse, pero la misma onda de energía que hace volar por los aires a sus enemigos, también la frena a ella.

- ¡Lo que está es enajenado! ¡Mírale los ojos!

Blancos. Grita como un loco, torturado por algo más que el dolor físico. Esas ondas de energía tan agresiva saben a ira y dolor y a Aeris se le para la respiración, impresionada.

A estas alturas, los sincorazones huyen. Parecen confusos, demasiados afectados por su enemigo como para siquiera recoger los corazones que tienen en bandeja. Desaparecen en agujeros dimensionales a toda velocidad.

La calle empedrada queda hecha un paisaje de desolación. Algunos humanos ya se han transformado en pequeñas Sombras confundidas que deambulan un rato antes de desaparecer en sus vórtices. Casi dan pena, abandonados a su suerte y sin emociones que los guíen.

- ¡Por un pelo! – Arquímedes se posa sobre uno de los humanos, investigando su estado. – No te acerques a él hasta que se calme, niña. – El búho mira al guerrero con aprensión.

La amenaza real ha desaparecido, pero el chico ensangrentado sigue dando bandazos de un lado a otro, buscando enemigos. Jadea, gruñe, lanza amenazas. Es una visión triste y conmovedora y, una vez más, la chica se mueve por su instinto.

Es peligroso. Ha estado antes delante de un hombre bueno que puede hacerle mucho daño. Recuerda fugazmente unos ojos azules que la miran con impotencia. Una espada enorme que se balancea, temblorosa, incapaz de contener la ira.

_( Shall I be the one for you  
>who pinches you softly but sure. )<em>

La espada de su contrincante es más bien una pistola con un enorme filo unido a ella. Tiembla a causa de la fuerza con la que la mano enguantada aprieta el mango. Un colgante, con forma de león, cuelga de él.

- Ya pasó. – murmura ella, buscando palabras que puedan calmarlo. Parece una fiera incapaz de entender palabras humanas, pero va a intentarlo de todas formas.

Pero no hace falta. La energía parece abandonarle en cuanto Aeris se le acerca y cae sobre ella, inconsciente. Pesa tanto que la chica se hunde y da dolorosamente con las rodillas en el suelo, intentando sujetarle. El olor de la sangre y la magia es tan penetrante que vuelve a sentir deseos de vomitar.

- Tenía preparado un discurso muy emotivo para hacerte recuperar la consciencia. – murmura, apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Aunque te agradezco que no me hayas ensartado con tu arma.

_"Otra vez."_

Había que decir algo de la voz. Tenía un cinismo terriblemente inoportuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuérdame.<strong>

- Habrá que hablar con este chico cuando vuelva a ser un ser humano consciente. – Merlín le echa una ojeada a las mejillas encendidas de la chica. Parece a punto de estallar. – No me parece muy apropiado.

- N-no sabe lo que hace. – se muerde el labio con algo parecido al remordimiento. – Me está confundiendo con su novia.

Si ella había sido una estatua de hielo hasta que había recuperado el conocimiento, el recién rescatado es un nido de pesadillas. Grita, llora, sufre lo indecible por los recuerdos previos a la pérdida de su mundo. Pero la presencia de Aeris parece calmarlo, aunque sólo sea un poco.

La primera vez que parece abrir los ojos, Aeris asiste al imaginario y terrible reencuentro del chico y su amada. Acaricia su rostro con los nudillos y murmura un nombre de mujer con tanto cariño que a la castaña casi se le rompe el corazón.

Eso desata una determinación voraz en ella. Si la destrucción de los mundos puede dejar semejantes huérfanos, hay que saber más sobre la causa. ¿Qué son estos sincorazones que no sólo atacan si no que destruyen un mundo de raíz? ¿Cómo puede existir una fuerza que provoque tanto sufrimiento?

A su pesar, no hay respuestas. Merlín ha deducido y estudiado todo lo posible, pero no tiene mucho material con el que trabajar. Si en Ciudad del Paso no está la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, entonces…

- Los viajes interdimensionales no son tan sencillos. – se defiende el anciano cuando ella le cuestiona la búsqueda de más información.

- ¿Pero has hecho alguno, no?

- Requirió de todo mi poder mágico. Y ni siquiera me llevó a dónde quería.

Así que ya que no puede hacer nada por el chico, al menos puede prestarle su regazo o incluso tumbarse con él cuando la abraza hasta casi asfixiarla. Aeris agradece que no intente nada más o habría otro golpe en la colección que plaga su atractivo rostro.

Porque es muy guapo. No hay mujer en Ciudad del Paso que no lo haya cacareado lo suficiente. No es un secreto que siente debilidad por los hombres guapos. Si hay un chico remotamente popular o atractivo, Aeris es la primera en saber sus gustos o preparar su plato favorito. En el pueblo siempre bromean sobre su capacidad para hacer que las mujeres la odien.

Es inevitable ese odio, pues a pesar de las atenciones que dedica nunca alienta nada más que el interés de esos hombres. Aeris espera algo, aunque no sabe muy bien qué. Merlín siempre trata de corregirla a ese respecto.

- Estás esperando _a alguien_.

- Mis recuerdos son confusos todavía. Hay cosas que recuerdo con claridad pero…

- Date tiempo. – La retahíla de consejos sobre la mente humana y el tiempo no se vuelven repetitivos. O Merlín tiene mucho gancho explicando o Aeris necesita esos consejos desesperadamente.

Quizás un poco de calor puede salvar al chico misterioso de las pesadillas, pero no habrá nada que lo proteja cuando despierte y vea que todo lo que tanto quiere ha desaparecido para siempre.

_"Espero que Merlín sepa darle alguno de esos buenísimos consejos que siempre saca de la manga."_Piensa mientras acaricia el rostro enterrado en su regazo. Cuando lo mira siente las reminiscencias del pasado, recuerdos de otro hombre recostado en su regazo, sonriente y amado. Tan amado que Aeris, al recordar su rostro de manera tan vívida, se marea.

- Oh Zack… - murmura mientras se apoya en la cama. Buscando sostén de una cabeza que le da vueltas. No son muchos recuerdos, pero son tan importantes. Y tan dolorosos.

Empieza a llorar, desconsolada. Sabe que Zack está muerto, antes incluso que el planeta se destruyera. La llena de pesar saberlo en lo más hondo; saber que nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que no volverá a ver esa sonrisa nunca más.

Vuelve a sentir la pena de la pérdida como si no hubieran pasado los años.

- No llores. – dice una voz rasposa desde su regazo.

Sus lágrimas han caído sobre mejillas ajenas y el chico la mira con los ojos entrecerrados. No como un sueño, aunque él todavía no lo sabe. Cuando empieza a percatarse de que está despierto, los ojos siguen una sucesión de pestañeos bastante cómicos a pesar de la situación.

Se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo. Aeris no puede dejar de mirarlo, lágrimas todavía en las mejillas, anonadada de que el extraño por fin haya despertado.

_( If frown is shown then_  
><em>I will know that you are no dreamer. )<em>

Pero el extraño no sólo está confundido, se siente amenazado. Todavía sentado, gira el cuerpo hacia ella y se acerca lo suficiente como para verle el iris de los ojos. Los de él son azules, aunque Aeris no puede dejar de mirar la cicatriz que cruza su sien, ahora distorsionada por un ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

* * *

><p><strong>Un campo de narcisos amarillos.<strong>

Una vez la matrona de la casa de al lado fue a llevarles una enorme cesta de fruta. Era temporada de fresas y moras y sabe que al mago le pirran las primeras. Pero la cesta era enorme y tuvo que llevarla con las dos manos, jadeando debido al peso. Era tanta fruta que la cesta no iba a aguantar mucho. De repente, tuvo que recogerla entre sus brazos para evitar que se rompiera y cayera todo esparcido por el suelo.

¿Cómo iba a llamar a la puerta? Peor aún, no había nadie en la calle para ayudarla, y no se atrevió a dar media vuelta. Respondiendo a su quebradero de cabeza la puerta se abrió y la chica que Merlín había adoptado le sonrió. No pudo preguntarle cómo había sabido que estaba allí que ella ya la estaba ayudando.

- Eso parece muy pesado, Katrina.

Hay poderes que no se miden sólo con niveles de energía o fuerza. De los muchos recuerdos que Aeris se esfuerza en recordar, los primeros son los más complejos. Sabe cosas antes de que pasen, pero no sabe por qué las sabe. No parece peligroso saberlas y Merlín nunca parece extrañado de ese poder.

Si Merlín, sabio entre sabios, no se inmuta cuando Aeris conoce exactamente la dolencia del hombre mudo sin que este haga ningún gesto, es un poder que no puede ser malo. A pesar de ser una comunidad relativamente pequeña, nadie parece asustado; sólo sorprendido.

No obstante, hay veces en que la ciudad entera se le aparece borrosa. Tiene miedo de las señales que le manda su propia habilidad. Algo en Ciudad del Paso es distinto pero no quiere saberlo. No ahora que recuerda y está aprendiendo a ser feliz.

Su poder alcanza el máximo esplendor con las plantas. Puede hablarles y, aunque no le contestan, siente que reviven si les canta algo. El chico nuevo, que también parece haber quedado mudo por el dolor, parece mostrar cierto interés cuando Aeris se encarga del pequeño jardín que tienen en el tejado.

- ¿Te gustan las flores, Squall? – dice, intentado persuadirlo de que diga algo más que monosílabos.

Hay algo desconsolado en la forma que mira los narcisos amarillos. De repente, Aeris quiere llevarlo lejos del jardín. Lejos de cualquier cosa que le haga semejante daño.

Cada día recuerda más y más, pero el tiempo que ha tardado la ha salvado de la cruda realidad de tenerlo todo fresco. Cada momento del día parece un aguijón para el recién llegado. Todo le recuerda a cosas inmediatas. Los parterres de narcisos amarillos a esa chica tan amada. Lo sabe sin siquiera mirar esos ojos atribulados.

Es tanta la tensión que hace lo primero que se le ocurre: se acerca y le pone un dedo encima de la cicatriz. Squall parece incómodo de que alguien le toque. Intenta apartarse, pero sólo consigue que ella se acerque más.

- Tengo poderes curativos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Molesto, le intenta apartar la mano. Ya no hay desconsuelo ni dolor en su mirada. Sólo incomodidad y exasperación. Aeris prefiere eso mil veces, y va a molestarlo hasta que no quede ni rastro de esa tensión.

- ¡Oh vamos, puedo hasta quitar cicatrices! – lo persigue por los parterres mientras él busca las escaleras. - ¡Squall, no te vayas!

El muchacho se gira y, por primera vez desde que ha llegado, pronuncia más de una palabra.

- No me llames así. – y marcha a toda prisa por las escaleras.

Aeris brilla con luz propia. ¡Comunicación, al fin! Ha costado mucho que pueda sentirse lo suficientemente cómodo como para hablar. Aunque hayan sido palabras de censura.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame entonces?

* * *

><p><strong>Tres (no) son multitud.<strong>

- Tenemos muchas visitas últimamente.

Es una mala noticia, aunque no tan mala como no haber notado la desaparición de un mundo. Tal vez sean los años de entrenamiento, pero siempre ha habido un sexto sentido que le hace mirar al cielo a tiempo.

Pero estos dos... no sabe de dónde han salido y eso es preocupante.

- Son amigos míos. - Aeris lo tranquiliza con una palmadita en el hombro. Merlín se la queda mirando, sorprendido.

¿Cuántos reencuentros son viables en una situación así? Uno pensaría que es el único superviviente y se dejaría llevar por la desesperación.

Pero en su a veces misteriosa omnisciencia, Aeris parecía esperarles. Esa misma mañana había comprado comida de más y Arquímedes la había regañado de lo lindo.

Lo que está claro es que ellos no se la esperaban. La miran con incredulidad, terror y tanta sorpresa como pueden aguantar un par de ojos. La chica morena empieza a llorar, asustada.

- ¡Entonces hemos muerto!

Aeris recuerda más y más de sus dos amigos a medida que les mira los rostros congestionados. Y sonríe ante los recuerdos. La posibilidad de volver a verlos y crear nuevas memorias es maravillosa.

- Querida Yuffie. – la levanta del banco donde está sentada y la abraza con fuerza. - ¿Crees que si estuvieras muerta pasaría esto?

- ¡AAAUCH! – la morena se separa, sobándose el trasero. - ¡¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca? ¡Qué daño!

- Me cago en la puta. – murmura el hombre, que también se levanta. El último gesto de Aeris parece haberlo convencido de que no está dentro de un sueño. – Eres tú, de verdad.

Nadie, excepto ellos tres, es capaz de entender la explosión de lágrimas y exclamaciones que se produce entonces. Se aprietan en abrazos interminables, se miran fijamente, se gritan y se lloran y tienen el reencuentro más sonoro que Merlín recuerda.

Arquímedes no parece contento ante tanto descontrol.

* * *

><p><strong>La historia hasta ahora.<strong>

- Es el Rey.

- ¿El rey de qué?

- El Rey, a secas.

Mickey los mira con amabilidad mientras Aeris y Arquímedes discuten sobre el ratón humanoide de semblante digno que ha aparecido con Yuffie y con Cid. Los encontró en su viaje y decidió traerlos a Merlín.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, viejo amigo. – el mago y el rey se abrazan con la confianza de años.

Es otro reencuentro feliz, aunque secreto. Se reúnen en la casa y corren todas las cortinas para evitar miradas indiscretas. Yuffie y Cid han venido para quedarse, pero el paso del rey Mickey tiene que ser un secreto incluso para Gilito y los sobrinos.

- No quiero ni imaginar cómo debe estar la reina ante vuestra desaparición.

- No he tenido alternativa. Las cosas están tomando un rumbo muy feo.

- ¿Sabéis lo que pasa, entonces? – es la primera vez que Squall toma partido en la conversación. O en cualquier conversación, de hecho. Es tan intensa su reacción que la sala queda en silencio.

No es una historia bonita la que cuenta el rey. Habla de científicos cegados por el poder y la magia. De energía oscura y vieja como el tiempo capaz de destruir el corazón de un mundo y, con él, de sus habitantes. La eterna lucha del bien y del mal, que se extiende de mundo en mundo y de dimensión en dimensión.

- ¿Es imparable entonces?

- No si se encuentra la "llave".

La "llave" es el arma contra los sincorazón. Evitará que los mundos caigan en la oscuridad y el portador será el salvador de todos ellos. A medida que habla, se hace evidente que el guerrero que tienen entre sus filas es el indicado para esa tarea. Squall arde en deseos de venganza y, por fin, se vislumbra luz al final del túnel.

Nadie sabe dónde está la llave, ni cómo se puede obtener. Discuten las posibilidades, la nueva información encendiendo nuevas ideas y conceptos. Aeris y Merlín llevan un año discutiendo y dando vueltas a las mismas cosas. Están tan emocionados de tener algo nuevo con lo que trabajar después de tanto tiempo que no se dan cuenta de qué el rey no ha incluido a nadie de la reunión cómo solución al problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Ungido.<strong>

Vuelve a ser noche oscura. Nada halagüeña para el viaje que le espera. Ha intentado retrasar todo lo que ha podido su partida, formando al grupo de Merlín en todo lo que respecta a la defensa contra los sincorazones. Puede que, gracias a ello, Ciudad del Paso pueda tener más de una calle libre de peligros.

Sabe que le queda una última charla y sabe que la tiene esperándole detrás de él. Es un guerrero magnífico, sin duda, si es capaz de llegar hasta él sin dar a conocer su presencia. Ladea la cabeza para verlo aparecer de entre las sombras.

- No nos ha contado todo lo que sabe.

Mickey no dice nada. No hace falta. Todos saben que el rey se ha callado muchas cosas. Nadie se ha atrevido a recriminárselo, sin embargo.

- No voy a quedarme sentado mientras…

- Tienes un deber aquí. – le interrumpe Mickey, midiendo sus palabras. Sabe que va a hacerle daño.

- ¿Aquí? – incrédulo, mira los tejados y el jardín, como si no los reconociera. - ¿Me está diciendo que no va a explicarme como conseguir la llave?

- No puedo explicarte cómo se consigue. La llave llega al portador. – Y si Squall no la ha conseguido ya, es que no lo es. No quiere decir esas palabras y no le hacen falta.

El guerrero encaja el golpe como buenamente puede. Ha visto su vida destruida, puede aceptar un poco de rechazo. Fue el elegido para salvar su mundo y no lo consiguió. ¿Por qué iban a encomendarle de nuevo la tarea?

Se sienta en el muro del jardín, sintiéndose cansado. Ha estado dándole vueltas a tantas cosas que el pequeño rayo de esperanza que ha supuesto la llegada del rey lo ha agotado. Ha luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no sentirse perdido. Ahora nota que es inevitable.

- ¿Quién es, entonces?

- Ni yo puedo saberlo. Pero noto que pronto encontrará la llave y podremos conocerle. Deberás ayudarle cuando eso suceda, Squall.

Aprieta los labios ante la mención de ese nombre. Odia su nombre. Odia sus recuerdos y su propia debilidad. Odia sentirse tan necesitado. Tal vez sólo sepa dar espadazos como guerrero y es el único momento, cuando intenta limpiar las calles de sincorazones, que siente que tiene un propósito. Que no es sólo Squall, el vencido.

No levanta la vista del suelo cuando Mickey se acerca. Ha sacado el sable pistola de la funda y lo sostiene en su regazo, mirándolo con intensidad. El rey rebusca en su bolsillo y saca un colgante metálico que consigue llamar la atención del castaño. Conoce muy bien ese colgante.

- ¿De dónde…? – lo había dado por perdido cuando despertó y no lo tenía consigo.

- Debía explicarte una historia mística de cómo ha llegado hasta mí, pero sólo tienes que preguntarle a Aeris. – ríe ante la cara de estupefacción del muchacho.

Puede que Aeris se lleve una buena reprimenda cuando salga de su estupor. De momento parece ocupado mirando el colgante con desasosiego. Hay muchos recuerdos asociados a él y no se ve capaz de tomarlo y aceptarlos de nuevo. Está intentando liberarse de todos ellos.

- He visto unas palabras fascinantes en el reverso. – No hace falta que diga cuáles son, _Sleeping Lion Heart_está forjado en su memoria a la vez que en el metal. Mira a Mickey con recelo, incapaz de entender a qué viene el comentario. – Tal vez ya sería hora que el León despertara.

El rey se inclina, y en un acto honorífico, le pone el colgante al hombre que intenta olvidar su pasado. Ambos notan que es un momento importante. Squall inclina la cabeza y cuando nota el conocido peso de Gryphus en su pecho, algo cambia en su interior. Mira a Mickey, sorprendido del poder que un gesto del rey tiene sobre él.

Es una despedida sin palabras. Una orden real de mirar adelante y proteger su nueva familia. Es un empujón en la dirección correcta que no sabía que necesitara.

Es un nuevo nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>El último recuerdo.<strong>

Titubea sobre sí subir o no. No estaba en su cama cuando se ha despertado al amanecer e intuye, en otro arranque de inspiración de los suyos, que debe armarse de valor y enfrentarlo en la terraza.

Sólo que… ¡No se atreve! Ha estado tan enfadado estos días, durante la visita del rey, que teme una reprimenda mayor de la que merece. No lleva bien que le echen la bronca, y menos cuando llevan razón. Además, si se ha pasado toda la noche en el tejado debe de estar de un humor de perros.

Arriesga escalón tras escalón mientras el frío de la mañana la hace respirar en un vaho blanco y el bolero no es suficiente ni de lejos. Lleva dos tazas de café y cree sinceramente que se ha quedado corta. _"A lo mejor debería ir y buscar una bandeja de comida. Sólo un café parece poco, no?"_

- Sube de una vez, Aeris. – y casi tira las tazas del susto.

Asoma los ojos por encima del muro y estudia la situación. El hombre que la mira no parece especialmente enfadado. Helado hasta los huesos y un poco exasperado con ella, pero no queda ni rastro de las turbulentas emociones que lo han atenazado hasta ahora.

- ¿Estás bien? – Hay algo muy extraño en el ademán estoico que ahora se aprecia en él.

- No. – Se mesa el pelo y suspira. – Alguien me ha robado un colgante que valoraba mucho.

Aeris se sienta de golpe a su lado con tanta fuerza que casi vierte el café. Empieza a parlotear sobre cómo lo encontró ennegrecido de magia negra y quiso arreglárselo antes de que se despertara. Intentando evitar la regañina explica, con mucho detalle, que el agua de la gruta ha tardado milenios en purificarlo y devolverlo al estado límpido que tiene ahora. Ha costado mucho. Muchísimo. Ha costado tanto que…

- ¿Puedo beberme el café antes de que se enfríe? – y hay algo… Aeris no puede creerlo. ¿Es humor eso que destilan sus palabras?

_( I saw you smiling at me.  
>Was it real or just my fantasy. )<em>

- ¿No estás enfadado? - _"¿Quién es este tipo?"_- Squall, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- No es Squall. Ya no. – sorbe un poco de café y la mira fijamente unos instantes. Aeris nota que se pone nerviosa, incapaz de aguantar unos ojos azules tan penetrantes. – Mi nombre es Leon.

Los nervios se desvanecen y aparece otro tipo de sensación, mucho más poderosa. Squall, perdón, Leon, ha hecho las paces consigo mismo. Seguirá atormentándose, pero está dispuesto a mirar adelante. Aeris no habría creído posible esta capacidad de superación, pero ahí está, en la mirada intensa y decidida del castaño.

_"Puede conseguirse. Uno puede enfrentarse a sus miedos y salir victorioso."_

No tiene tiempo de disfrutar de su profunda admiración. Los recuerdos vuelven a ella, atrapándola en una espiral de miradas turquesa tan o más torturadas que las que Leon había mostrado hasta ahora.

El más amado de los hombres vuelve a tener cara. Aunque al recordarlo sólo siente profunda tristeza.

_"Cloud, ¿Es que tú nunca podrás conseguirlo?"_

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Que sepáis que odio el autoformato de Fanfiction y que como en LJ no se publica en ningún sitio. He dicho


	2. Bastión Hueco

**HISTORIA DE TRES CIUDADES**

**1. Bastión Hueco**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción de ir a dormir.<strong>

Aeris suele hacer siempre el mismo ritual antes de ir a dormir: A Cid, que seguro que se quedará hasta tarde intentando acoplar dos bloques gumi que no parecen encajar en ningún lado, le prepara un café solo bastante cargado. Le hace siempre una cafetera llena para que se la pueda ir tomando durante la noche, pero el primer café de su larga duermevela siempre se lo hace aparte, con una cucharada más de azúcar.

Para Yuffie, que sigue siendo una niña crezca lo que crezca, un tazón de chocolate con mucha leche. Aunque la hiperactividad la deja agotada al llegar la noche, Aeris no quiere que demasiado cacao la deje sin dormir. Parece curioso que otro tazón de chocolate bien líquido y calentito vaya directo a Merlín, que lo disfruta con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

Después, con mucho esmero, prepara dos tazas de té del mismo sabor. Normalmente no hay mucho para escoger aparte de verde o al limón, pero a Aeris le gusta ir variando con lo que encuentra. Para Leon, que es un insomne crónico aunque no lo diga nunca, siempre hay una pizca de melisa con la que Aeris espera relajarlo lo suficiente para que no se vaya a dormir muy tarde.

Nunca nadie le ha dicho lo que necesita, pero la chica siempre acierta. Parece tener ojos para las costumbres y defectos de cada uno y con un poco de agua, leche o azúcar les da el toque necesario para pasar la noche. Yuffie y Cid parecen ya muy mal acostumbrados, pero Merlín siempre se lo agradece afablemente desde su sillón rojo.

Leon simplemente acepta la taza y se la bebe despacio mientras contempla por la ventana la oscuridad siempre amenazante. No se pregunta por qué ambos siempre comparten la misma bebida, pero los demás lo hacen. Cid no ve que haya nada raro y simplemente lo ignora. A Yuffie le encantaría reírse en alto porque está convencida de que se siente cómplice de un gran secreto. Merlín calla y observa, sonriente.

Después de charlar un rato mientras recogen la mesa y lavan los platos, la casa de Bastión Hueco empieza a apagar sus luces. Cid se planta en su computadora dispuesto a "encajar las malditas piezas aunque sea lo último que haga" y no parece ni oír las buenas noches de Yuffie. Aeris siempre la acompaña, aunque la ninja le recrimine que ya no es un bebé, y aprovecha para llevar a Arquímedes hasta la habitación del mago. El búho no recrimina nada, le encanta que una chica tan guapa lo lleve a dormir.

Leon ha salido fuera, como siempre. A echar un último vistazo a la noche mientras acaba su bebida. No oye la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero ya sabe que Aeris ha venido a ver como está.

- ¿Quieres más té? – Dice después de un instante de silencio. Ella también mira la noche que siempre es oscura en este rincón del mundo. Pero está segura que no ve tantos demonios como él.

Normalmente él tarda en contestar, y a veces ni lo hace, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Hace tiempo que ha aprendido a vislumbrar que su aspereza es solo fruto de demasiados pensamientos y no se toma a mal sus silencios. _"Hay gente mucho peor…"_piensa, recordando a un hombre al que todavía espera.

Y si lo hace, es una negación. Si quiere más té se lo hará él cuando le apetezca, es mejor que ella se vaya a dormir. Cada día es un día duro y hay que recuperar fuerzas. Aeris no le pregunta como las recupera él si más de una vez lo ha visto en el alféizar de la ventana a altas horas de la madrugada.

- Si, gracias. – dice en un grave murmullo. Mira con una concentración fuera de lo común el movimiento de la taza pasar de unas manos a otras y se para un momento en los ojos verdes de Aeris. – Hoy está todo muy tranquilo.

Y se sonríen. Es algo extraño en Leon, pero cuando lo hace es espectacular.

- Es una noche preciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>El piano.<strong>

En un espacio cerrado como es una abandonada tienda de instrumentos parece estar comprobado que el grado de destrozos es proporcional al tamaño del sable pistola y el número de sincorazón existentes.

Leon afirma los pies en el suelo y suelta mandobles a diestro ya siniestro. Apenas hay luz y el lugar está atestado de cacharros.

- ¡Squall, a tu espalda! – avisa Yuffie desde las escaleras.

Gira de golpe con el arma en horizontal y corta uno de grandes zarpas antes de usar la pistola y llenar el espacio a disparos. Los espejos se rompen, las telas se agujerean y la madera cruje y se rompe. Pero ha conseguido cargarse a la mayoría de un plumazo.

- Es Leon. – dice nada más levantar la vista. Parece malhumorado pero la ninja no se amedrenta. Leon siempre parece que esté de mal humor.

- ¿Estáis los dos bien? – Aeris ilumina la estancia al levantar la madera que tapa la entrada. – Que lástima de espejos.

Nota las manos de ella cogiéndole el brazo pero ni se inmuta. Siempre está a su lado nada más terminar la batalla para curarles todas las heridas. Verdaderamente hay un poder milagroso en esas manos tan pequeñas. La herida del antebrazo la cura en un periquete.

- Es una lástima que el hechizo no sirva también para la ropa. – la manga de la chaqueta está desgarrada por la mitad. – Cuando volvamos te la coseré.

Aeris hace de equipo de soporte ella sola. Nada más llegar a Bastión Hueco, decidió que era bastante más frío que Ciudad del Paso y le cosió un collar de pelo blanco a la chaqueta. Obligó a Yuffie a cambiar su top ajustado por algo más abrigado y la casa de Merlín tuvo chimenea encendida cada noche.

La ve subir las escaleras al desván en busca de Yuffie y recuerda la sonrisa maternal que le dedicó al darle la chaqueta. _'Seguro que te quedará muy bien.'_Cuando despertó por primera vez en Ciudad del Paso, su chaqueta había desaparecido. Prefiere no preguntar.

- ¡Eh Leon! ¡Ven a ver esto!

El desván parece más entero que la planta baja y una suave luz baña un suelo de madera gastado. Las chicas revolotean excitadas entre los instrumentos que aún se mantienen con vida. Hay un par de flautas y una travesera. Un violín, y para horror de Leon y admiración de ellas, hay un viejo piano vertical tras la sábana blanca.

Es diferente, más pequeño, más viejo, de color marrón con ribetes dorados mientras que el otro era de un negro pulido. Y de cola, ocupando todo el espacio al final de las escaleras.

_( I will know that you're no dreamer. )_

Es como un golpe a lo más hondo. Mira el piano casi con rabia, por aparecer ahí sin avisar. Las dos notan enseguida su cambio de actitud, la tensión en sus hombros, y se miran. Yuffie aún mantiene cogida la sábana, como pensándose si no sería mejor volver a cubrirlo. Aeris, que estos momentos siempre le dan por decir lo que no debe, se acerca a él y pone su postura interrogante.

- ¿Sabes tocarlo?

Tiene un efecto inmediato. Él gruñe algo, se gira y marcha a largas zancadas con el ánimo frustrado. Yuffie arquea una ceja.

- ¿Y ahora qué mosca le ha picado a este?

* * *

><p><strong>Pudín de pan y mantequilla.<strong>

Todos lo llaman "La Casa de Merlín" aunque haya cuatro más viviendo allí desde el principio. Él fue quién adecentó el lugar preparando la llegada de sus amigos y quién le dio su toque característico de libros y artilugios por cada rincón. La casa tiene unas escaleras anchas que llevan a un piso superior con habitaciones. Como los suponía nostálgicos, les pintó una habitación verde y una roja como en Ciudad del Paso. Solo Aeris se dio cuenta del gesto.

Es con Aeris con quien se lleva mejor y no sólo porque la ha medio adoptado. Es el carácter, ese instinto algo solitario y mandón de llevar la casa a su manera. El mago ha vivido mucho tiempo en el aislamiento de su cabaña en el bosque y en Ciudad del Paso tenía una gruta para él solo cuando la casa empezó a llenarse de gente. Así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando decidió quedarse con ellos y dejó que ella dijera y desdijera en la casa.

Con Cid, que toquetea y descuartiza todo artilugio mágico que cae en sus manos, se pelea constantemente. Con Aeris, que organiza y limpia sus preciados libros de magia, comparte recetas de cocina y carga las cosas pesadas con el poder de su varita.

Están haciendo un pudín especial que promete ser delicioso. O eso dice Merlín mientras ella calienta la leche y la mantequilla.

- El truco está en la cáscara de limón. – insiste, mientras las yemas de huevo se baten solas.

No es que Aeris no sepa cocinar, pero este ritual tranquilo y poco apreciado siempre es mejor hacerlo en compañía. Así que, siempre que puede, le pide a Merlín que le enseñe algo nuevo. Una excusa más para que el hombre se olvide un poco de sus libros. Y él, pase lo que pase, siempre le enseña a hacer un postre.

Esta vez ha tocado "el pudín de los pudines" y Merlín asegura que "hasta Leon será incapaz de comer solo un trozo". Pero ese añadido no tiene nada que ver con el entusiasmo que le ha puesto hoy a la cocina._"En absoluto"._

Engrasan la bandeja y remueven la mezcla una vez más antes de añadir las tiras de pan. Han de hacer varias capas con pasas y canela y mucha mantequilla. Hacen bromas sobre lo mucho que va a disfrutar Yuffie. Es adicta a lo dulce hasta la exageración. Hasta se podría sospechar que de ahí sale su hiperactividad.

- Nos va a matar a todos a golpe de diabetes. – Las bromas son suaves, nunca pasan de tono ni de color. Aeris no sabe mucho sobre el mundo de Merlín pero sabe, al verlo, que es un auténtico caballero. Una persona tan educada y cultivada que destaca muchísimo en esa casa de huérfanos con la vida como única escuela.

_"O quizás no."_Cid sí que se ve absolutamente autodidacta en su mundo de ingeniería de naves pero Leon… a veces parece mirar la desordenada biblioteca de Merlín con hastío. Como si hubiera sufrido horas de estudio con sus congéneres.

_"Siempre parece descifrar con facilidad los informes."_Claro que también es de los pocos que lo intenta. Nadie de esa casa la ayuda nunca en el Laboratorio. Les da malas vibraciones ese sitio y no es como si Bastión Hueco no diera obligaciones a cada hora.

- Cuidado con la nuez moscada. – avisa su compañero de cocina. - Le vas a quitar el sabor a las pasas.

- Ugh, ¿Pero qué es esta mierda de olor? – La retahíla de malas palabras precede a Cid donde quiera que vaya. Entra en la cocina con desconfianza, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a atacar la cesta del pan. – Eh, señoritas, por aquí hay un par de malnacidos que preguntan por vuestras jodidas posaderas.

El estremecimiento de Merlín ante el vocabulario del piloto es casi palpable y Aeris agradece no ser la única que aún le tensa oír el sinfín de palabrotas. Cree que si ella nunca se acostumbrara, lo del mago es, simple y llanamente, malestar físico y mental.

- Diles que ahora salimos, hemos de meter el pudín en el horno. – contesta, eternamente sonriente.

Media hora después aparece un olorcito cálido y dulzón por la casa que hace la boca agua hasta al más acerado de los mecánicos. La mantequilla y las especias lo hacen tremendamente dulce pero las pasas equilibran el sabor.

Y es que, qué se puede esperar de la obra de un mago y una florista.

* * *

><p><strong>Un estudio de lo que no es, por Cid.<strong>

Cuando Cid los ve juntos piensa con fastidio en Yuffie y su interminable risita crónica. Tiene esta extraña fijación en que algo se cuece entre Leon y Aeris, una atracción latente que está ahí pero que nadie, solo la gente con ojo experto como ella, puede ver. En realidad no hay nada que ver, no es que estén uno encima del otro ni que hablen de manera diferente entre ellos.

Aeris siempre cuida de todos, fruto de algún hiperdesarrollado instinto maternal que le hace tratar a todo el mundo, incluido a él -¡Él! ¡A quien dobla en edad!- como si fueran críos. Además Yuffie parece olvidar con la facilidad que da la insensatez que Aeris ya hace tiempo que espera a alguien. No es que Cloud sea un galán entre galanes –aparece de uvas a peras y sin mostrar el más mínimo grado de simpatía por nadie- pero es el que Aeris ha elegido. Y Tifa, no hay que descuidarse de ese importante detalle.

Las insinuaciones de Yuffie no solo lo irritan por su naturaleza frívola, sino que solo pueden ser fuente de malentendidos en relaciones más que frágiles.

Y Leon, el bueno de Leon. Que llegó roto y aún le sorprende lo bien que ha recompuesto sus trozos. Es de la generación de Cloud, el chico. Serio y taciturno. Al revés que el amigo desaparecido, este ha aprendido el valor del trabajo en equipo y a cuidar de lo que se tiene en la vida. Cid se pregunta si no será demasiado tarde cuando Cloud aprenda todo eso.

No es tonto, sabe que el líder de la pandilla de Bastión Hueco debió perder mucho en el ataque de los sincorazón. Su mundo y la gente importante para él. Y todos saben que había gente realmente importante en ese mundo, sólo hace falta verlo cuando habla de los mundos que desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es fácil empezar de nuevo y cambiarse el nombre puede que solo ayude muy poco. Cosas más estúpidas se han hecho para dejar atrás el pasado.

Ve la escena que tiene delante y sabe que la niña ya estaría sacando conclusiones equivocadas de nuevo: Aeris cose primorosamente pero, como suele ser habitual, no acaba de hacer un buen trabajo. Merlín se acerca a ella cuando termina y con un toque de varita, lo arregla.

- ¡Si usas magia nunca voy a aprender a hacerlo bien! – Hace un puchero. Adorable, pero puchero al fin y al cabo.

Leon hace ese amago de sonrisa divertida tan propia de él y se levanta.

- Gracias Aeris. Buen trabajo. – le hace un gesto de cabeza a Merlín cuando ella no mira.  
>La castaña sonríe de una manera luminosa y queda tan contenta consigo misma que se le encienden las mejillas. Pero a ese gesto, Cid no le da más importancia. Aeris adora los halagos como cualquier mujer. No es que tenga que ver con el amor ni nada de eso.<p>

En absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo de la Luna.<strong>

La noche es la aliada de los monstruos, dicen. La luna llena consuela a los miedosos y a los niños. Leon no es miedoso y hace tiempo que dejó de ser un niño. La luna era el origen de los monstruos allá en su mundo, así que nunca ha aprendido a tomar consuelo de ella. Solo aquí, dónde la oscuridad es la fuente de los sincorazón es cuando verdaderamente la aprecia.

- No deberías estar despierta. – dice en grave voz queda.

La chica aparece de entre las sombras con una manta sobre los hombros y el pelo suelto cayendo sobre su espalda. Si él pensara en estas cosas diría que se ve preciosa bajo la luz blanca. Pero no piensa en nada, solo acepta la taza de té que ella le ofrece.

- Tu tampoco. ¿No tienes frío?

- Estoy bien.

Despierto a las tres de la mañana mirando a través de la ventana buscando vete a saber qué.

- Ya, seguro.

- ¿A este no le has puesto melisa? – Sonríe mientras toma otro sorbo de té. Ella agradece la oscuridad que oculta su sonrojo.

- Quiero ayudarte a dormir, Leon, no drogarte.

Debe haber hecho algo bien porque tiene como recompensa lo que se podría llamar una carcajada.

- Si no te gusta la melisa puedo mezclarlo con otra cosa. –añade, con rapidez.

- Está bien con melisa. – Algo pasa con él porque añade un cumplido. – Haces un buen té.

_( How I loved your peaceful eyes on me. )_

Y se siente enorme y ridículamente halagada. No es que Leon no sea de decir las cosas como son, tanto las malas como las buenas. Pero Aeris siente cierta debilidad por los cumplidos de gente más fría e independiente como él.

_"O Cloud."_ Hay una llamada a la orden en su propia mente. _"No te confundas, Aeris"_

- Debe serlo si te lo bebes. Nunca tocas la limonada.

- Le echas sal a la limonada.

Podría negarlo, pero a ella le encantan esos momentos con Leon cuando las guardias parecen bajo mínimos y pueden jugar con bromas fáciles y previsibles. El tono irónico en esa voz grave y la intimidad de los chistes privados le encantan.

- ¿Y qué? A todo el mundo le gusta, es como el helado de sal marina de Gilito.

- No me va mucho el helado. – Hablan en voz baja, pero este comentario sale en un murmullo que no oiría si no estuviera junto a él en la ventana.

- Romperías tu estereotipo completamente si te fuera. – y pone su mejor sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué estereotipo es ese?

- Ya sabes, eres el hombre fuerte de la casa, el protector de este mundo y el guerrero formidable por antonomasia. La gente espera que sudes la camiseta y bebas alcohol a raudales como postre cada día. Los guerreros formidables no comen helado. Tiene que ver con ser masculino y todo eso.

_( Did you ever know  
>that I had mine on you. )<em>

Lo intenta y lo consigue, otra risa. Hoy debe ser su día de suerte. Leon aparta la vista de la ventana y manteniendo esa media sonrisa la mira de una manera que Aeris solo podría llamar penetrante.

_"Mujeres más débiles habrán caído sin remedio."_

- Así que debería empezar a comer helado, según tú.

- Sería muy radical. Pero te advierto que romperías los corazones de muchas chicas.

El guerrero formidable, que es capaz de notar la presencia de enemigos en cualquier dirección, frunce el ceño. No parece comprender el concepto de que "romper corazones" tenga algo que ver él. Parece completamente ajeno a su propio atractivo y mira a Aeris algo incómodo. La chica sonríe resignada y decide que ya es hora de dejarlo tranquilo.

- Me voy a la cama. – apoya una mano en su hombro. – No te vayas a dormir muy tarde, eh?

- Gracias por el té, Aeris. – No es mucho, pero la contestación parece halagarla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos en cada puerto.<strong>

- ¡Mirad a quién he traído! – sonríe contenta mientras deja su cesta de víveres y abre la puerta del todo para dejar entrar a los invitados.

- ¿Habéis venido juntos?

- Nos hemos encontrado de camino. – explica Sora mientras él y sus amigos saludan a todos después de bastante tiempo. – En el Coliseo del Olimpo vuelven a tener torneos y estábamos todos allí para participar.

Tifa entra en la casa con paso arrogante para ser arrollada por el abrazo efusivo de Yuffie. Minutos después ya ha empezado un interrogatorio a tres bandas a Sora, Donald y Goofy sobre sus nuevas aventuras. Las noticias más interesantes son las de la visita al Castillo Disney y los encontronazos con la Organización XIII, pero lo que verdaderamente encanta a la pandilla de Bastión Hueco son las curiosidades de Atlántica y las Tierras del Reino. El hecho de Sora convirtiéndose en cachorro de león les divierte de mala manera.

- Aún estás muy verde, ¿eh? – ríe Cid mientras Sora hace pucheros.

Cuando Leon llega de su patrulla, se encuentra a todo el mundo preparando una fiesta por todo lo alto.

- Sora, Donald, Goofy y Tifa han venido. – Aeris ha salido a recibirlo y le ofrece algo de picar que él rechaza. – Parece que hay nuevas noticias sobre los Incorpóreos.

Y así se pasan la cena teorizando sobre los peligros que aguardan y, cuando llegan a los postres, la conversación ha pasado a temas más agradables y todos ríen con la imitación de Goofy de sus movimientos marinos.

"El pudín de los pudines" ha tenido el éxito esperado. Hasta Leon se lo ha comido con gusto, aunque Aeris no está para disfrutar de esa visión. La puerta está entreabierta y Tifa sabe exactamente dónde buscarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción de dos mujeres que se odian.<strong>

- Eh, ¿No te has ido un poco pronto? – dice, cuando por fin la encuentra en la entrada al patio interior, sentada sobre la muralla. – Aún no han empezado a emborracharse.

- Je, es curioso. –Sonríe mientras Tifa se sienta a su lado – normalmente es Leon quien huye a la primera de cambio.

- ¿De quién huyes tu? – No sabe para qué lo pregunta si ya lo sabe.

Aeris también es consciente de que lo sabe.

_"De ti."_

- Todavía no me he vuelto a encontrar con él, ¿sabes? Y aunque lo hiciera, ya sabes cómo es Cloud, seguramente volvería a perderlo por el camino.

Siempre corriendo tras él. Y él siempre tras una sombra de la que no podrá escapar jamás. Un círculo sin principio ni final.

- Parecemos un poco tontas. – Es una risa sin ganas, un suspiro de resignación antes de caer en un pesado silencio.

- Deberías venir conmigo. Tenemos que encontrarle.

- Ya te dije que…

- ¿Vas a esperarlo de veras? ¿No te parece terrible esperar? Quedarse de brazos cruzados…

- ¿No deberías ser tú la que más me alentara en ese aspecto? – La pregunta está cargada de frustración. Sólo alguien como Tifa, que la conoce de hace tanto, es capaz de reconocerla.

- Sabes que él… bueno, seguramente te quiera más a ti. – Aeris inmediatamente suelta un resuello de incredulidad al oír eso. – En realidad, es la oscuridad lo que me aterra. No sé si podría cargar con la oscuridad de Cloud yo sola. Seguramente necesitaría ayuda. Tu ayuda.

- Dónde hay oscuridad también hay luz. Y te puedo asegurar que hay mucha luz en él.

Tifa suelta una carcajada triste, impropia de ella.

- Así que no vas a venir conmigo.

- Podrías quedarte aquí, Tifa. Es un buen lugar.

- Nah, ya sabes que no es lo mío.

Insiste más, porque realmente la restauración de Bastión Hueco le daría actividad suficiente como para estar ocupada y no volverse loca. Sin contar que están todos los amigos aquí. Y Merlín. Y Leon.

- Ah sí, Leon. Es un buen tipo.

- Sí que lo es.

- Y muy guapo.

Aeris la mira entre sorprendida y divertida.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

- Oh, vamos. – Vuelve a reír, esta vez más Tifa. – no soy ciega. Está para mojar pan.

- ¡Eh! – Ya escandalizada.

- Lo cortés no quita lo valiente. – Ríe mientras esquiva la palmada de su amiga. Si Tifa hiciese semejante gesto amistoso enviaría a cualquiera al otro lado de la ciudad. – Si que te has vuelto mojigata. – Hace un gesto pensativo cuando ve la mirada asesina de la castaña. – Eh, pero tranquila, que no te lo voy a quitar.

- ¿Quitármelo? – Ahora es Aeris la que parece burlona.

- Claro que sí. Ya me he fijado como lo recibes, si parecéis recién casados. – dice medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Este comentario ya es más propio de ti, Tifa. - Sonríe con malicia – pero necesitas algo mejor para quitarme de en medio.

- Sabes que no sería capaz. – Intenta que suene con fingida caballerosidad pero suena raro, casi con dolor.

Se hace un silencio incómodo y Aeris decide, por una vez, callar y apoyarse en la morena. La naturalidad con la que el brazo de Tifa la rodea no la sorprende.

Aeris sabe que la han echado de menos. Lo siente en la mirada perdida que a veces le dedica Cid, como si no se creyera que es más que un espejismo. En ocasiones, cuando cura a Yuffie, esta se palpa la zona con ansiedad. No es que dude de sus habilidades, es sólo que el poder mágico lo vuelve todo más real.

La cara de Cloud, cuando llegó por primera vez a Ciudad del Paso. Si no fuera una herejía habría desaparecido tres veces para volver a verla cada vez. Nunca se había sentido tan necesitada.

No entiende por qué Tifa parece estar a la par que Cloud. Lloraba como una niña pequeña la primera vez que se arrodilló frente a ella, incapaz de tocarla, incapaz de hablar.

Ellas dos no eran exactamente amigas en su mundo. Nada que ver con la súper amistad de arcoíris de Yuffie y tampoco el sobrio compañerismo de viajeros con un propósito. A veces hablaban, se confesaban un poco. La mayor parte del tiempo se hacían la vida imposible.

- Aunque yo no soy capaz, este es un buen sitio para ti. Seguramente estés haciendo más bien aquí que buscando infructuosamente como yo.

- De verdad que me gusta esto, cada día descubrimos cosas nuevas. Tantas cosas… Está la librería de Ansem al completo. Podríamos hasta descubrir la manera de recuperar nuestro mundo.

- Ahora este es tu mundo, Aeris.

_"En este estás aquí. Con nosotros. Viva."_

- ¿No te gustaría recobrar...? - Se interrumpe cuando Tifa aprieta fuertemente sus hombros.

- Me gustaría, claro que me gustaría. Hay tanta gente que quiero volver a ver... Pero alguien dijo una vez que no importa donde estemos si estamos juntos. Y no es una mala frase, ¿verdad?

_"Juntos. Con un abrazo para sentirnos un poco más fuertes y un poco menos desdichadas."_

- No. No es mala en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Amigos en cada puerto. (bis)<strong>

- Oye Yuffie... - Sora frunce el ceño mientras Goofy se tapa los ojos, avergonzado. - me has dado un poco la lata con lo del rectángulo amoroso pero...

Mira a Yuffie que también parece un poco fuera de lugar.

- ¡Yo diría que la situación es algo distinta! – concluye él.

No han podido oír nada de nada pero el lenguaje corporal está claro hasta en la distancia. Las dos chicas haciéndose arrumacos poco tiene que ver con "Ya verás que discusión va a haber cuando Aeris le diga a Tifa que está enamorada de Leon".

- Te juro que... - Las mira y arquea una ceja cuando Tifa le acaricia el pelo a Aeris. - No sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación...

Mientras Goofy sigue haciendo el payaso con lo de la vergüenza, Sora y Yuffie discuten sobre la asombrosa conclusión de un conocido triángulo amoroso. Donald mantiene una gota de estupor sobre su sien. Hay un pudín maravilloso siendo devorado en esos mismos instantes y le han hecho salir para tonterías.

* * *

><p><strong>Un estudio de lo que es pero nadie ve, por Yuffie.<strong>

La ciudad en Bastión Hueco no es especialmente grande, al menos en comparación con Ciudad del Paso que tenía varios barrios y toda una red de alcantarillado y grutas que explorar. Lo que sí tiene Bastión Hueco, y mucho, son sincorazón.

Cada día es una carrera por mantener los espacios limpios como tal y robar algunos nuevos. La gente, como en el otro mundo, llega después de la destrucción y lo mínimo es una casa limpia de monstruos para rehacer su vida. De eso se encarga el Comité de Restauración de Bastión Hueco. De eso, y de descubrir qué demonios está pasando con los Incorpóreos. Hay muchas cosas que aún no saben y su incansable líder parece obsesionado con resolverlas.

Obsesión. Es lo único con lo que se puede calificar esa actividad incesante que lleva Leon día y noche. Yuffie lo pica de vez en cuando llamándolo Squall pero sabe que nadie más que él parece tan desesperado por evitar que haya más personas con el nombre cambiado por la vergüenza. Ella echa de menos a mucha gente, pero es feliz en Bastión Hueco si sus amigos están con ella y puede pelear contra los malos de la historia. Leon parece razonablemente cómodo pero Yuffie sabe que mantendrá para siempre esa pesada carga que se ha autoimpuesto sobre los hombros. Cree liberarse de ella dándolo todo por la lucha contra los malos, aunque en su opinión no pueda estar más equivocado.

Cuando está pelea tras pelea solo el agotamiento lo hace parar, pero la ira sigue ahí. En cambio, ella juraría que sus hombros parecen más livianos cuando se dedica tareas mundanas como hacer la compra o ayudar a Cid con sus bloques gumi.

Para tareas mundanas, Aeris es la encargada. Sabe que nadie lo dice. Cada uno tiene un trabajo valioso que hacer y no necesita de cumplidos para seguir haciéndolo. El de Aeris es mantenerlos a todos con vida. Y lo más importante, unidos.

La comida, la limpieza, los encargos, las armas. Todo está siempre limpio, ordenado y a punto en esa casa. Yuffie lo agradece. Cid y ella son desordenados y ruidosos hasta la médula y está segura que Merlín ya los habría echado de la casa si no fuera porque nunca hubo nada fuera de lugar. Gracias a Aeris.

Con Leon hace otro tanto. Hay veces que lo mataría cuando se pone autista o mandón, pero ella sabe distraerlos a tiempo para que no haya una escalada de insultos. Sale de la nada con dulces, cosas para hacer "de lo más urgentes" o transcripciones de algún informe Ansem.

Yuffie sabe que entre ellos hay algo cuando ve que cada vez que Aeris discute o bromea con Leon ese peso en los hombros desaparece un poco. Le parecieron imaginaciones suyas las primeras veces (Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban enamorados de otras personas) pero la llegada a Bastión Hueco le abrió los ojos.

Ya se sabe, a ciudad más pequeña, más tiempo para cotilleos. Y Yuffie pudo conseguir más confirmación a sus sospechas.

- ¿De qué mierda sospechas me hablas? - Soltó Cid la primera vez que le sacó el tema.

Es evidente que explicarle a ese mecánico malhablado de imaginarios pesos en los hombros y suavización de expresiones no serviría para nada, pero a veces es incapaz de controlar su emoción por lo que está pasando ahí mismo, delante de sus narices. Tiene que contárselo a alguien, aunque sea ese neandertal con ínfulas de ingeniero. Y no es que Cid le caiga mal, pero en estos temas es demasiado cerril para una chica perceptiva y sensible como ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Un nombre del pasado.<strong>

Con cuatro más en casa, las comidas y el dormir se notan. Aunque Tifa prefiere la pequeña casa libre que hay al lado de la muralla, Sora y compañía son obligados a hacerle un hueco en casa de Merlín. No es que sea difícil teniendo en cuenta que no hay nadie como el mago para hacer magia casera. Alargar una habitación y conjurar un par de camas es casi demasiado sencillo.

Los dos días que se quedan por ahí, son días de descanso y de ponerse al día. Especialmente con el grupo de valientes que traen la historia de un mundo muy interesante.

- La verdad es que Hayne no lo hacía mal. Había un matón… Seifer, que tampoco era malo pese a ser un chulo con esos Rai y Fuu de guardaespaldas. Pero el que verdaderamente era un maestro en Struggle era Vivi. Los derrotó a todos en el último torneo.

Leon se ha tensado de repente y es tan obvio, que toda la sala se queda en abrupto silencio esperando el latigazo.

- ¿Quién has dicho?

Sora mira a su alrededor buscando ayuda contra el temible ceño fruncido del guerrero.

- ¿V-Vivi?

- No. No... - pero no parece hablarle a él, sino a sí mismo. Es tan grande su impresión, que toda la sala parece vibrar al ritmo de su respiración. Nunca lo han visto así, rememorando de golpe cosas de su mundo que se cuida mucho de enterrar. Nunca han dejado que le vean y no quiere empezar ahora.

Es una huida, algo indigno de un guerrero. La puerta queda sin cerrar mostrando un poco de la luz del día.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? – Una pregunta retórica sin duda.

- ¿Creéis que… es algún conocido de Leon? – pregunta Yuffie, bajándose de la mesa.

- Está claro que algo tendrá que ver con su mundo. ¡Menuda cara ha puesto!

- Y sin embargo, – Todos callan y atienden. Merlín es una autoridad que nadie se atreve a replicar. – este mundo que nos habéis contado parece producto de la imaginación. O quizás alguna clase de dimensión espacial distinta a las que habéis estado viajando hasta ahora. Puede que los que has visto no sean las mismas personas que conoció en su otro mundo. Hasta podría haber otros yos en ese mundo.

- ¿Hay otro maldito Cid rondando asquerosamente libre por ahí?

- Te refieres… - Yuffie interrumpe al piloto sin muchos miramientos - ¿A dimensiones paralelas? – Hace una mueca. No es un concepto sencillo, y por lo tanto, no es un concepto que le guste.

- ¿Crees que podría ser una ilusión? – Donald parece alarmado - ¿No ser real?

- Sin más datos es difícil saberlo. – Tifa se sienta con un café en la mano. - Si tanto Kairi como vosotros habéis llegado vía la Organización Trece, es posible que sea cosa de ellos.

- ¿Serían capaces de hacer algo así?

- Parecen ser capaces de muchas cosas. – Hay un deje irónico en el tono del mago.

Un castillo que borra memorias. Un poder que sustituye recuerdos. Portales a otros mundos.

La castaña ya ha escuchado suficiente. Deja la bandeja que sostiene y se dirige a la puerta.

- Será mejor que lo dejes solo, Aeris. – le reprende Cid antes de que pueda llegar a ella. – Si vas, solo recibirás un puto ladrido.

Manteniéndose en su salsa, la advertencia le entra por un oído y le sale por otro. Sonríe amablemente y sale, dispuesta a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

- Siempre tendrá que meterse en los problemas ajenos cuando menos se necesita. ¡Hace lo que le da la puta gana!

Los demás callan, especialmente Tifa, que parece considerar la salida de su amiga mientras se acaricia el mentón. Tiene el ceño fruncido y la vista clavada en la puerta.

_"¿A qué juegas, Aeris?"_

* * *

><p><strong>El piano. (bis)<strong>

Mentiría si dijera que no ha empezado a ponerse algo nerviosa. Ha preguntado en el mercado, visitado el laboratorio y la sala del ordenador. La última opción que le quedaba, el desfiladero, ha resultado inútil. Leon no aparece por ninguna parte y, a media tarde, decide darse por vencida.

Al principio no lo oye porque los sobrinos de Donald están dando guerra. Luego, cuando da un rodeo cerca del patio interior lo escucha, lejano. Y empieza a sospechar que ese sonido puede estar relacionado con el desaparecido que anda buscando.

Nadie diría que Leon es un consumado pianista. Más bien parece saberse la triste y melancólica tonadilla de memoria, tocándola a trompicones.

_"Sigues rompiendo tus estereotipos sin pensar en los corazones."_Piensa, casi divertida. Entra poco a poco, intentando de veras no hacer ruido. ¿Pero de qué sirve? El lugar es todo crujidos y estallidos de madera y no hay manera de respirar sin que tiemblen los cristales. Sin contar que Leon habría notado su presencia hasta en el más silencioso de los casos.

Le cuesta llegar y casi teme que haya huido para entonces. Solo ahí, en la soledad de una tienda abandonada empieza a pensar que quizás debería dejarle solo. Pero es una entrometida y orgullosa de ello. No va a dejar a un amigo autocompadeciéndose en un rincón así.

- Le… - el nombre se le atraganta y acaba en un jadeo sorprendido. Ha pensado en entrar con una broma, para aligerar el dramático ambiente.

¿Pero cómo aligeras esos hombros que parecen hundirse de esa manera? _"Oh Leon, ¿Desde cuándo…?"_Está de espaldas a ella, sentado delante del piano, y solo necesita verle así para ver que las defensas y las murallas han caído. Su corazón está al descubierto.

_( As if you're never hurt.  
>As if you're never down. )<em>

Hay tanta desesperación que es casi herético disturbarlo. Él sabe que ella está ahí, pero ni se ha movido para enfrentarla. Puede que espere que respete su intimidad y lo deje tranquilo, pero si lo hiciera realmente no la conocería tanto como cree.

Llega lentamente, dándole tiempo de pegarle el tan esperado ladrido. Un segundo y lo abraza por impulso. Aprieta esos hombros que le parten el corazón y lo hace con tanta fuerza, que cree que podría partirlo si se lo propusiera. Y Leon sigue callado, con el rostro seco.

- ¡No! – grita ella cuando él cierra la tapa del piano y hace ademán de apartarla. Las está viendo, las barreras, cerrarse de nuevo. Desea colarse antes de que lo hagan del todo, como el héroe siempre hace en toda película de aventuras, rozando a la muerte por un pelo. – Quédate conmigo.

No sabe porqué dice eso ni las implicaciones que le está dando. Son tan enormes que prefiere aferrarse a Leon, que sigue mudo y helado al ver que ella también ha bajado la guardia. Pero al decirlo ha conseguido saltar a tiempo. Rueda por el suelo y pasa la pared que se cierra por los pelos antes de que la deje afuera para siempre.

El abrazo de él es asfixiante. Sus brazos son barras de metal que le quitan el aire y la asustan. Quizás sea la falta de costumbre. Cierra los ojos y responde al abrazo, como si estuvieran en una especie de competición.

No ha pronunciado palabra todavía y cuando levanta el cuello y la besa. Aeris se asusta aún más. De ese Leon tosco y bruto que la asfixia contra el piano y le abre la boca con fiereza. De necesitar algo así tanto o más como parece necesitarlo él. De aferrarse a él igual de tosca y bruta.

_"Si me he enamorado de ti no te lo perdonaré."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ser humano<strong>

Hay cosas que no pasan cuando eres una entidad sobrenatural que puebla las grutas subterráneas de tu mundo. Puedes notar el aire filtrarse entre las hojas de los árboles, pero no tienes que aguantar el duro golpe de la madera contra tus costillas.

- Lo siento. – jadean unos labios deliciosos. Podría haber adivinado que besaría con tanta intensidad como corta enemigos, pero es mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Lo esperaba? No tiene mucho sentido la culpabilidad a estas alturas. Puede que sí, que cuando Leon se quita la camiseta después de un entrenamiento piense en arañar esos omóplatos. Pero si cada uno tiene su estereotipo, en el suyo no entra como tiene que ser desnudar a mordiscos a un compañero. ¡A un amigo!

_"Es maravilloso."_Tal vez porque es Leon y es dulce a pesar de ir con tantas prisas y tanta brusquedad como el más primerizo. Le quita la ropa, cuidando de no hacer daño cuando entra y pide perdón cuando embiste con más fuerza de la que un cuerpo delicado como el de Aeris está acostumbrado.

Tiene miedo cada vez que abre la boca, así que le besa siempre que puede. Le aterra pensar que las siguientes palabras que pronuncie sean de rechazo, de condena hacia lo que están haciendo. No podría soportar verlo avergonzado por algo tan íntimo, tan dulce.

Por suerte, Leon parece absorbido por su cuerpo y sólo parece perseguir el olvido más inmediato. Se entierra en ella, busca su cuerpo y el orgasmo de ambos con ahínco. De todos los recuerdos que el planeta le ha quitado, el de este momento álgido parece el más añorado de todos.

Cuando era corriente vital no podía notar lo que estaba notando ahora. Y bendito sea ser humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Encajan piezas pero no palabras.<strong>

- ¡¿Qué les pasó de dónde vienes? ¡¿Sólo les dio tiempo a enseñarte los putos números o qué? – Por tercera vez Sora se ha equivocado al encajar las piezas y por tercera vez Cid bombardea con insultos. El pobre chico está al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien hace algo bien? ¿Le escupe? – Tifa está concentrada en su propia tubería a encajar, pero hay que ser sordo o estar en otro mundo para no oír el vozarrón de Cid.

Su compañera ríe mientras revisa el plano. Aeris se ha vuelto mañosa descifrando la letra del ingeniero y conoce los recovecos del castillo como la palma de su mano.

- Ten cuidado con la C-13, parece que aquí las abrazaderas tendrán que estar más juntas.

- ¡Me lo dices como si este fuera un sitio cómodo para coordinar!

Tifa lo hace con gusto, pero eso de que la esperen para las tareas pesadas la pone un poco de mal humor. Y más si es Aeris la que le da las órdenes, critica como coloca cada brida y opina que Cid lo habría hecho tal o cual.

- Solo digo que…

- ¡Media tonelada, Aeris! – le recuerda mientras maniobra con las dos manos en un cubículo bastante estrecho. La enorme tubería es pesada y lleva cargándola demasiado rato.

- Con la C-12A, más a la izquierda.

Las tuberías chocan, un giro controlado y el inconfundible y satisfactorio sonido de las piezas encajando. Una vez la brida esté instalada, será una cañería formidable con la que suministrar agua al pueblo.

Las mejores bombas de agua estaban dentro del castillo, pero eso no lo habían podido saber hasta que no se desbloqueó el ordenador principal. Armados con mapas e información, el Comité de Restauración de Bastión Hueco era el epítome de la productividad.

Y Tifa su esclavo, por lo que parecía. Allá dónde la grúa no llega, los lugares más recónditos y pequeños, la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica es un plus con el que siempre contaban.

Por cada tubería encajada sucede el pesado silencio que ninguna de las dos se atreve a romper. Aeris parlotea, dando órdenes, y Tifa agradece el esfuerzo de cargar cosas aquí y allá para no ver las mirada nerviosas que la castaña le dirige.

Ha pasado algo (la intuición femenina nunca falla) pero se resiste a preguntar. Es lo que Aeris querría, que le aliviara el peso de los hombros. Pero su intuición funciona tan bien en este caso que le chilla bien fuerte que no quiere saber lo que se está cociendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todo lo demás, un amigo.<strong>

El helado de sal marina tiene un regusto salado y dulce al mismo tiempo. Un sabor difícil de describir que la limonada no consigue imitar. Pero desde que se acostumbraron a esperar salado con las cosas dulces, entra que da gusto.

Yuffie se acomoda en la compuerta de la nave gumi mientras disfruta de su bebida. Siempre le toca escabullirse por los recovecos de la nave a cambiar piezas, aunque a veces le permite descansar en lo alto con una vista impresionante de ciudad Hueco.

Pero esta vez su vista no se pierde por los acantilados si no que se centra en el suelo. Donald y Cid están discutiendo, Sora está cargando equipaje y Leon, Aeris y Goofy están charlando.

Hay algo en la manera nerviosa de Aeris que le escama. Su alarma de potencial romántico no está sonando, así que no le gusta como la chica parece estirar la conversación con Goofy todo lo que puede. Al final este se excusa para ayudar con los bultos y se quedan los dos solos.

En las teorías de Yuffie sobre el romance silencioso que se llevan no se baraja la posibilidad de auténtica tensión. Pero sus ojos no le engañan. Leon habla y Aeris parece suspirar profundamente. Es la cara del castaño la que la obliga a entrar en acción.

Saca tres pequeños shurikens y prueba un tiro directo a la cabeza de su amigo. Leon ni los mira, da un paso al frente y los esquiva con rabiosa facilidad.

- ¡Se supone que estás concentrado en la conversación! – le grita desde la nave, buscando un asidero para bajar.

- Se supone que no has de querer abrirme la cabeza en el momento menos pensado.

El paso para esquivar el ataque lo ha llevado más cerca de lo que Aeris parece dispuesta a soportar y esta se pone roja como la grana. Para cuando Yuffie se acerca, ya ha murmurado un millón de excusas para desaparecer.

Yuffie no es capaz de leer la cara de su amigo. ¿Melancolía? ¿Frustración? Lo que sea que tensa su mandíbula no es su habitual sentido del deber.

- La has ofendido. – explica, siguiendo su mirada. – Demasiado pendiente de tus alrededores significa que no estabas prestando atención a lo que te decía.

- No me decía nada. – y es clara, ahí, la frustración.

_"¿Es por Tifa?"_Cuando se despidieron, se vio bastante claro que habían discutido. Fuera lo que fuera, había dejado a Leon bastante intranquilo.

En las bases que Ansem ha habilitado por todo ese mundo moran tantos sincorazón como estrellas en el cielo. Como en Ciudad del Paso, la gente llega a Bastión Hueco con la muerte a sus espaldas y sedienta de guía.

Leon es el alma del Comité de Restauración. Yuffie no puede ayudarlo mucho en sus súper adultas e importantes preocupaciones pero tiene la fórmula para animarlo un poco.

- ¿Entrenamos?

* * *

><p><strong>Y un amigo que sabe de lo que habla.<strong>

- Tifa puede ser un poco bruta a veces, pero es muy buena chica.

Ella no es Aeris, incapaz de soportar la tensión. Puede aguantar ese aire de cosas-por-decir de Leon bastante mejor y normalmente lo deja tranquilo. Pero después de ser perseguida por un maníaco con sable pistola, cree que se merece intentar sonsacarle algo.

- Tifa no me ha hecho nada.

_"Y una mierda."_piensa Yuffie mientras bebe agua. Está deshidratada después de tres horas entrenando. Normalmente pensaría que estas cosas le sientan bien, pero nunca había sentido el filo del arma tan cerca.

Tal vez no sea omnisciente en cuanto a los sentimientos, pero cuando nota eso entrenando con un amigo sabe que la ansiedad está en el aire.

- Sea lo que sea, tómalo con perspectiva, ¿vale? – Hace aspavientos para llamar su atención. – Sólo está con nosotros de manera esporádica y no puede controlar la próxima vez que nos volverá a ver. Con algo así, si tienes que decir algo, tienes que decirlo ya a pesar de que no sea el momento.

Leon se la queda mirando, los exagerados gestos surtiendo efecto. Podría preguntarle a Yuffie si tiene alguna idea de por qué Tifa parece saber exactamente lo que está pasando. O por qué se siente con la necesidad de advertirle de la situación de Aeris sin venir a cuento.

En realidad, había tenido muchas cosas por decirle:

- Puede que no sepas lo que pasó en nuestro otro mundo. – Tifa lo había mirado de arriba abajo, midiéndolo. Sólo en esos momentos se entendía como había sobrevivido llevando un café en los bajos fondos. – Pero mi recomendación es que te mantengas al margen, ¿vale? Vais a salir jodidos los dos.

Al principio siente ira. ¿Quién se ha creído qué es? Luego recuerda que algo muy grave le pasó a Aeris en su otro mundo y que todos sus amigos sienten que deben entrometerse en lo que haga o diga a cada momento.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – espeta con frialdad. Es incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, pero puede recuperar ese aire pasota y gélido de sus tiempos mozos.

- Oye, pareces un tío con sentido común. – suaviza el tono ante la reacción. – Te lo digo porque tú y Aeris…

Leon la deja con la palabra en la boca. No piensa seguir escuchando. No quiere saber qué sigue a esa frase porque no hay continuación para esa frase. ¿Aeris y él? No sabe bien qué pasa con ellos, pero no es lo que Tifa cree. Ni nadie.

¡Ni siquiera él! Que está confundido es quedarse corto. Se siente como si volviera a tener diecisiete años y estuviera en ese baile. Sólo que la chica que lo saca a bailar es distinta y las cosas son distintas… ¡Y ni siquiera son nada!

No conocía a la primera chica que lo sacó a bailar pero Aeris es amiga suya. Han peleado juntos y vivido juntos viajes y desastres. Levantaron Ciudad del Paso como están haciendo con Bastión Hueco. Hay años de convivencia que Leon no sabe por qué han tenido que romper justo ahora.

- ¿Leon? Oye, me tienes un poco preocupada. – La buena de Yuffie se ha acuclillado frente a él y busca su mirada.

_"¿Por qué no es con Aeris la misma amistad que con Yuffie?"_No es ni comparable. Puede que sea porque Yuffie le recuerde a otra amiga muy querida. O porque la siente como a una hermana molesta que busca animarlo con un poco de entrenamiento. Agradece todas esas cosas en ella, más que nada. Pero no es lo mismo.

- Estaré bien. – dice, en un raro momento de honestidad. Ha vivido tanta infelicidad, que un poco de confusión amorosa no va a afectarle.

Claro que no.

Lo peor es que Yuffie disfrutaría con esa historia más que nada en el mundo. Aunque por ahora parece contenta con la respuesta del castaño. De repente recuerda algo que parece incomodarla. Duda, lo estudia con la mirada y se acerca en el ademán de confidente con el que Yuffie se ha hecho famosa.

- Además, no es por nada, pero creo que Tifa lleva un rollo raro últimamente. – Parece apenarle tener que hacerle estas confesiones a Leon. Como si le supiera mal que tuviera que enterarse por ella. – Creo que se ha colgado de Aeris y tiene celos de ti. Sé que parece increíble…No me mires así. Todo esto de viajar buscando a un tío… yo no sé pero…

No hay mejor manera de devolver a Leon un poco de normalidad que los cotilleos surrealistas de Yuffie. El castaño sale disparado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Cucarachas.<strong>

Se esfuerza cada día por traer la paz en una época turbulenta y Cosmos sabe que lleva años siendo el epítome de la serenidad.

Aeris cree, con el corazón en la mano, que va a volverse loca de tanta.

No cree que lo que hicieran aquella noche en la casa abandonada fuera malo. Ni bochornoso. Huye de Leon porque no se atreve a decirle lo maravilloso que fue y lo mucho que quiere que sigan haciéndolo.

Pero él es un hombre decente que tuvo un desliz. Lo entendió nada más encontrarse sola aquella mañana. Ella, más que nadie, sabe lo mucho que ama a la chica que dejo en su mundo. Como la apretaba, angustiado, en sueños.

Prefiere no pensar en su propia situación. Ni en lo mucho que le importa Leon, de golpe y porrazo. No quiere sentirse frívola ni mala persona. Le huye y huye de sí misma y cree, como dice Merlín, que el tiempo encontrará la manera de curarlo todo.

Pero la negación tiene una manera fastidiosa de hurgar la consciencia y pasa varias noches con mal dormir. A la tercera, decide echar mano de la preciada melisa.

_"Oh, vaya."_No es auténtica decepción, verle al bajar. Ni tampoco sorpresa. Leon siempre ha tenido insomnio, ¿Por qué iba a dejar de sufrirlo justo ahora?

Y sin embargo, está dormido en la butaca de Merlín. No hay más luz que la de la luna y es una oportunidad que Aeris no debería aprovechar.

¿Pero cuando ha hecho ella algo que deba hacer? Hace siempre lo correcto para permitirse cagarla en los momentos más importantes. Karma, le llaman.

Si Leon despierta, todo será incómodo. La pillará observándolo de cerca y creerá que está enamorada y no sabrá que decirle para rechazarla con delicadeza. Y luego se sentirá tan culpable por lo que ha hecho que decidirá marcharse y todo el Comité de Restauración se irá a pique porque Aeris no ha podido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio que no sea la maldita silla de al lado.

Estos y otros pensamientos melodrámaticos cruzan su mente a toda velocidad. Está más despierta que nunca, estudiando cada faceta de su cara cincelada por la luz. La cicatriz aparece casi distorsionada, y puede jurar que el hombre dormido tiene las pestañas más largas que ha visto nunca en nadie.

Pronto empieza a pensar en otras cosas. No sabe para qué, si no tiene sentido hacerlo. Cuando Leon la pille la rechazara con toda esa delicadeza que muestra en los momentos más inesperados. Aeris sabe de lo que habla, ahora. Lo recuerda en cada moratón que le dejó el suelo y como él la llevó al colchón enmohecido del desván. Un recuerdo maravilloso que ahora siente tan triste.

- Me habría quedado en ese desván contigo toda la mañana. – murmura, a punto de echarse a llorar. – Y todo el día y la noche siguiente.

_"Y todos los días de mi vida."_No lo dice, no sólo por miedo a las implicaciones, sino porque Leon la está mirando.

_( Shall I be the one for you,  
>who pinches you softly but sure. )<em>

Nadie que la hubiera visto en batalla, habría podido adivinar semejante celeridad. Es rápida en huir, lanzando la silla a su paso, directa a las escaleras. Para su desgracia, Leon es rápido en interceptarla. Una mano la atrapa y, como un látigo, vuelve hasta él con Aeris casi hipando.

- N-no… no… - Tartamudea, asustada. No quiere escuchar su rechazo. No quiere que Leon la vea así y piense que es esa mujer tonta y llorona que tanto teme ser.

Él se paraliza ante su tensión. Trata de suavizarse, de calmar su miedo. La suelta y le palmea la espalda, buscando las palabras mágicas. Querría tener ese aire tranquilizador, como Merlín, capaz de aliviar la ansiedad. Y sin embargo, sólo la presencia de ella basta para hacerle sentir tremendamente intranquilo.

Aeris, que nota las manos de él enredarse en su pelo, se queda quieta como una estatua. No es esta la reacción de un hombre que va a rechazarte, ¿verdad? Y tal vez si no se mueve, conseguirá no asustarlo, como aquella mañana.

- Aeris. – Contra ese susurro no puede luchar y levanta un poco la cabeza, para mirarlo.

_( I kind of liked it your way,  
>how you shyly placed your eyes on me. )<em>

No recordaba poder tener esa conexión nada más mirar alguien a los ojos. Empatía, cierto grado de telepatía, ¿Pero esto? Sabe de manera exacta cómo y cuánto la va a besar y el tiempo no está pasando lo suficientemente rápido para que eso suceda.

- ¡¿Qué hostias pasa? ¡¿Ladrones?

_"NO."_Pero sí, Cid aparece en calzoncillos y camiseta en las escaleras con cara de cabreo inmenso. Para cuando enciende una luz, Leon y Aeris están a millas de distancia.

- No hay ningún ladrón, Cid. – replica ella, con voz aguda y tirante.

- ¡Hostias que no! ¡¿Y qué coño han sido esos ruidos entonces?

Silencio culpable. La silla tirada se vuelve un inesperado protagonista de la escena.

- C-cucharachas. – suelta ella, con esfuerzo. – He visto una cucaracha.

Cid se la queda mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Aeris ha luchado contra monstruos en su mundo, sincorazones en este. ¿Cómo demonios va a asustarse por una estúpida cucaracha? Mira a León, buscando explicaciones. Pero no tiene mucha suerte. Este le lanza una mirada poco amable y sólo confirma en tono cortante:

- Cucarachas.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Para los que todavía no lo sepan, en los inicios era una Cloud/Aeris fan. Incluso su reencuentro al final del KH 1 provocó lágrimas de fangirl en mis ojos. Pero ya veis, uno va cambiando y no sólo acaba shippeando a Aeris con Leon, si no que tengo debilidad por el Tifa/Aeris (¡Si, la emparejo hasta con las piedras!). Y ha quedado bien claro que no me he podido resistir a poner un poco :3

La escena del piano es un rip-off absoluto de otro fic, cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme (FAIL). No sólo consiguió picarme el gusanillo de escribir de estos dos, para mí es el único canon posible respecto al primer beso entre Leon y Aeris.

Este fic viene beteado gracias a la paciencia de Holofernes. ¡Un fic sin faltas, bendito sea! (Aunque el formato de mierda se lo agradecéis a Fanfiction, como siempre...)


	3. Bastión Hueco II

**HISTORIA DE TRES CIUDADES**

**2. Bastión Hueco (II)**

* * *

><p><strong>Exterminio semanal.<strong>

Es un ataque a mil bandas, si es que eso existe. Cuando los sincorazón se juntan pueden llegar a hacer bancos enormes de peces oscuros que se arremolinan para cazar a su presa.

No es ni de lejos el ejército inmenso que se reunió en el desfiladero. El recuerdo de ese día aún le llena de una mezcla de terror y anticipación, cuando fue consciente de que todos estarían luchando en esa tierra de nadie.

Aun así hay suficientes enemigos en el edificio abandonado para que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Leon se sienta acosado. Esos ojos amarillos van apareciendo, acechadores, en cada rincón. Hay escombros por todas partes y cientos de recovecos aptos para una emboscada.

El sable-pistola corta en dos en precisos movimientos y los enemigos muerden el polvo nada más acercarse a un metro del guerrero.

Es impresionante. Está demasiado acostumbrada a las guerras y a los combates, y este despliegue de ataques y munición es el pan de cada día. Pero hay momentos, escogidos en su memoria por azar o por razón desconocida, que se le antojan brillantes en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Mientras ve a Leon deshacerse de los sincorazón sin descanso, Aeris se siente deslumbrada. Los músculos se tensan en el momento preciso y no gasta energía más que para dar en el blanco. La que reserva se vislumbra en la mirada decidida.

Es por ese tipo de mirada que ella nunca pierde el aliento. En esos instantes de concentrada lucha es cuando Leon está en su apogeo y no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Hasta se siente un poco desorientada, como alguien que ve un potente foco de luz después de la más negra oscuridad.

_"Dan ganas de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo."_Se turba un instante con la vehemencia de su pensamiento.

- ¡Arriba! - Ahí está de nuevo, la letal precisión con la que se deshace del volador y que anuda un poco más su garganta.

* * *

><p><strong>(Im)pureza.<strong>

_"Los sincorazón buscan los corazones más puros. Aquellos más imbuidos con la fe en la luz."_

La culpa es suya, toda suya. Por dejarla venir cuando no hay certeza absoluta de que el lugar esté libre de monstruos. Ningún sincorazón se interesaría por su corazón gastado y lleno de una oscuridad con la que lucha día a día.

Aeris es un bocado más apetecible. Quizás los tés y los chocolates diarios dan suficientes puntos en pureza como para llamar al ejército entero de Maléfica. No entiende de dónde salen tantos.

- ¡Arriba!

¡ZAS!

Volador eliminado. Pero aún hay más, muchos más.

- ¡Por aquí! - No puede con tantos. No con un flanco como Aeris, tan descubierto.

Ella no se defiende mal (y Hyne sabe que no hay magia curativa como la suya) pero el lugar se está convirtiendo en un peligro real en vez de un arduo entrenamiento.

Corren a toda velocidad, saltando obstáculos aquí y allá. El edificio gruñe ante tantas visitas inesperadas después de un largo período de inactividad.

La salida no está lejos, pero eso sería demasiado obvio hasta para sus enemigos.

En la parte más derruida parece haber una entrada en forma de trampilla a lo que deduce que es un sótano en muy malas condiciones. Podría haber una salida alternativa ahí abajo o no haberla en absoluto. Las posibilidades son aterradoras.

Pero Aeris sí parece dispuesta a averiguarlo porque le arrastra, sin decir una palabra, hasta un cubículo oscuro.

Atrapados.

- ¡No no no! – gime, arañando la tierra apelmazada. No se ve nada, y choca intermitentemente contra Leon en busca de una salida.

Leon cree haber notado una corriente de aire, pero no tiene tiempo de asegurarse. Algo se acerca.

Es más grande que un sincorazón normal. Un emblemático bastante fuerte. Más sediento de vida y luz que los otros, pesado en sus cuatro patas elefantinas y negro como la boca del lobo. Toda la casa se bambolea a su paso mientras olisquea su rastro.

Aeris hace el gesto de ponerse delante de él, como para protegerle. Es tan ridículo que olvida por un momento que están en peligro de muerte. Aeris es el epítome de la damisela en apuros pero a veces tiene esas cosas: Ponerse como escudo, salir al exterior para darle tiempo o hacer de cebo en una persecución.

Cuando el sincorazón pasa cerca, el zumbido de expectación de los otros se acelera. Aeris se encoge, la espalda contra su pecho. Está aterrada, pero no abandona su puesto de vanguardia. Los sincorazón no saben donde están pero notan latidos. Recorren una habitación tras otra, en su busca.

- ¿Se han ido?

Todo está en completo silencio. Parece increíble, pero la intentona ha resultado.

- No, pero creo que nos han dado tiempo para escapar. – Analiza la habitación desde la rendija, en apariencia plácida.

De repente la tiene delante, con la mirada vidriosa. Está a punto de apartarla; Aeris más que nadie sabe que no se deben perder los estribos en medio de la batalla. No lee los signos. No entiende las mejillas arreboladas.

Se lanza contra él y le besa y Leon tiene que pelear contra la ansiedad. ¡No es el momento! No puede apreciar la manera en que tira de su chaqueta o se pega a él si hay una manada de monstruos buscando sus entrañas allá afuera.

Es evidente que ella sí puede.

* * *

><p><strong>Humíllame lento.<strong>

Merlín rebusca entre sus frascos y el tintineo es poderoso en medio del silencio estupefacto.

- ¿Dices que te caíste? – Yuffie mira la herida de su pierna con incredulidad. Su tono de voz es el mismo que le ha dedicado todo el mundo desde que ha llegado.

- Algo así.

- ¿Algo así? ¿Qué cojones significa eso? – ladra Cid. No se ha movido de su silla y le mira como si tuviera cinco años y necesitara un par de tortazos. Leon está seguro de que los necesita con desesperación. – Me cago en la madre que te parió, chico, ¿Es que se te ha secado el puto cerebro que tienes sobre tus heroicos hombros? ¿Quién coño va y se tropieza en medio de una purga de malditos sincorazones?

Es una buena pregunta. Es, en realidad, una excelente pregunta. Si Aeris no hubiera perdido la capacidad de habla y estuviera demasiado atareada con las vendas para su pierna está seguro de que habría podido dar una explicación a todos.

Porque él no se atreve a decirles que, en medio de su ataque pasional, había intentado desabrocharle los pantalones y Leon, del susto, había trastabillado y caído. El grito había dado pistas sobre su localización y todos los sincorazón de la zona habían vuelto raudos y hambrientos.

El hecho de tener que abrirse paso con un tendón herido le había roto las pocas fibras que le habían quedado. Para cuando habían podido alejarse lo suficiente, sólo la magia curativa de Aeris había permitido hacerle andar hasta casa.

Es humillante. Y él no hace esas cosas humillantes. Nota las miradas penetrantes de los habitantes de la casa, expectantes de explicaciones. Cid en especial parece estar esperando una buena historia.

- Estáis agobiando al herido. – Merlín aparta a Yuffie y le ofrece a Leon una poción relajante. – Es una herida profunda, deberás hacer reposo.

- Oh, jodidamente genial. – El mecánico pone los ojos en blanco y decide que sus niveles de absurdo han sido sobrepasados. Se gira y vuelve a su pantalla.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – Yuffie sigue mirándolo como si lo hubieran abducido y fuera otro, un desconocido. – Tienes una cara…

- Yuffie, querida, necesitaría que fueras a recoger mi bolsa a casa de los trillizos. Con las prisas…

Es sutil, la manera que tiene Merlín de hacer que todo el mundo se ocupe de sus cosas y los deje tranquilos. Hasta él parece fundirse con el mobiliario mientras recoge los utensilios de curación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y deséame más.<strong>

Si Leon pudiera mirarla ahora vería que Aeris quiere que se la trague la tierra. No es que no fuera consciente del peligro, pero había sentido tanta angustia enterrada en esa casa que la mitad de sus dudas se habían ido de un plumazo.

Un minuto es la curandera a prueba de cualquier ataque, al siguiente se abalanza sobre un hombre como una perra en celo. Es humillante. Y ella no hace esas cosas humillantes. Aeris lee a sus amigos y los cura de manera anónima. Es entrometida, sí, pero nadie diría que no es una mujer sensata.

Arriesga una ojeada a Leon, temiéndose lo peor. Él no la está mirando, ni a ella ni a nadie. Ha enterrado la cara en su mano, apretándose con suavidad el puente de la nariz, mientras intenta relajar el dolor.

_"No quería estropearlo todo. ¡En serio!"_Cómo explicarle que parte de todo este lío es culpa suya. Por ser demasiado estoico y admirable y hacer que le surjan ideas descabelladas cada vez que lo ve.

Aeris querría tiempo, y una buena cama, para reseguir el contorno de su mandíbula. Entre otras cosas. Nunca antes había pensado eso de un hombre, pero ahora que ha empezado no puede parar.

Imagina que él no se siente así. Tiene muchos problemas para descifrar a Leon estos días. No la ha buscado desde que estuvieron a punto de besarse en el salón, pero no parece tener problemas en mirarla como si la necesitara con desesperación. Se comporta como el jefe responsable que es, y cuando Aeris cree que son imaginaciones suyas, sus ojos se encuentran con los de él. Podría prenderle fuego a su vestido con las miradas que le echa, pero no parece tener el empuje de acercarse y demostrarlo.

¿Qué hace una mujer ante una situación así? Aeris piensa que una dama no ha de caer en provocaciones semejantes. Luego recuerda que la iban a sortear en un prostíbulo y que, total, se codeó con los bajos fondos de Midgar durante muchos años. De dama nada.

Podría haber buscado un momento mejor, por supuesto. ¿Pero cuándo? La palabra "comité" deja bien claro que hay varios en esto de restaurar la ciudad y están juntos cada momento. Aeris no había sabido que era desesperante hasta que empieza a buscar momentos a solas.

De ahí a tenerlo acorralado en un sótano hay un paso. Pero cualquiera le explica todo eso a Leon, que aguanta el dolor de un tendón roto y la humillación más intensa jamás contada.

* * *

><p><strong>Me gusta cuando hablas porque estás como vulnerable.<strong>

Es noche cerrada y la luz de la lámpara, al lado de la mesilla, crea un ambiente cálido en el salón.

-Lo siento.

La ha oído llegar desde la habitación, con esos pasos ligeros como una pluma. Y donde antes había quieta aceptación ahora él es todo ojos azules penetrantes. La observa acercarse como una fiera agazapada lo haría con su presa.

_"Qué tontería."_Aeris se acerca al sofá rojo que Merlín tan amablemente le ha cedido. Para un insomne como Leon, una buena butaca y montones de libros son una necesaria distracción al dolor.

- No pretendía ponernos en peligro. No sé… - No sabe decir las cosas importantes cuando debe. Pero en cambio puede decir todo lo que no debe. – Estabas muy guapo peleando de esa manera, defendiéndome…

Leon ni se inmuta con su palabrería. Parece esperar algo. Aeris titubea sobre si acercarse. Sigue teniendo la sensación de que es una presa a punto de cometer un error. Se reprende por pensar así; Leon no se enfadaría de esa manera por un poco de ridículo. No es como si Yuffie o Cid no les hubieran metido en líos más de una vez.

- No estaba evitándote para luego viol… No te evitaba, quiero decir. Me pilló por sorpresa aquella noche y me moría de ganas de repetirlo. Pero no quiero que pienses que al primero que me besa ya le estoy bajando los pantalones. Bueno, no quiero que pienses muchas cosas de mí que seguramente ya piensas…

Llega hasta el brazo de la butaca y busca la mirada que tanto la ha estado haciendo sufrir estos días. Insinúa un roce en el brazo del castaño y antes de que se dé cuenta ya ha sido atrapada.

_( My last night here with you?  
>Maybe yes, maybe no. )<em>

Es lento, a un ritmo que parece una danza. Leon gira la mano y toma su brazo. Tira suave, en una orden silenciosa. Ella duda, porque han pasado por esto y no sabe si va a poder apartarse cuando haya una interrupción.

Se sienta en su regazo. El sofá de Merlín es un poco estrecho para alguien como Leon, aunque parece a sus anchas en él. La acomoda y la toca y Aeris intenta decir todas las cosas inapropiadas y poco coherentes que le vienen a la mente de golpe. Para quitárselas de encima y poder callar de una vez.

Se relaja por momentos, su parloteo se vuelve balbuceos vergonzosos cuando su cabeza se apoya en la de él. Cuando Leon le busca los labios, cree que todavía puede decir alguna cosa más, pero él la corta a medio susurro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hablemos de ello.<strong>

- La herida está peor que ayer. – Merlín arquea una ceja.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – Yuffie lo aparta y se inclina para ver la herida descubierta. Es evidente que lo que ve la confunde.

- ¿No te habrás equivocado de ungüento viejales? Es que sería lo jodidamente típico.

_"- Esto es estrecho, no puedo. – Ve que Leon hace ademán de inclinarse para levantarse y trata de impedirlo. – Despertaremos a todos._

_Es evidente que Leon no ha pensado en eso. Está demasiado ocupado en desabrocharle el vestido, por lo que se ve._

_- No podemos pero yo… yo puedo... – y cuando insinúa lo que puede hacer y nota que él se tensa de expectación se siente la cazadora y no la presa."_

- ¿Y tú por qué coño sonríes? – espeta Cid, arqueando una ceja en dirección a Aeris.

- ¡Por nada!

* * *

><p><strong>O no.<strong>

A partir de ahí es caída libre.

Leon está convaleciente y pasa más tiempo en el laboratorio repasando informes. O en su habitación. Toma la inesperada costumbre de llevarse algunos a su habitación para estudiarlos antes de ir a dormir. Nadie le cuestiona. A nadie le apetece leerse el aburrido papeleo de Ansem.

La herida sana bien y Aeris está muy pendiente de que haga el reposo estipulado. Es evidente que debió de ser un mal trago ver a un guerrero tan formidable salir tan malparado y que el hiperdesarrollado instinto maternal ha salido a la cancha más que nunca.

Yuffie silba con alegría cuando los ve juntos, convencida de que sigue cociéndose algo secreto. Imagina que el reposo era algo necesario para Leon, porque cuando por fin empieza a caminar con normalidad, se le ve espléndido. Hay algo benévolo en su mirada cuando los entrenamientos se reanudan y Yuffie no entiende cómo no le habían recetado más cama a su amigo antes.

La cama es beneficiosa pero también una fuerte distracción. Cuando la excusa de los informes antes de ir a dormir deja de tener sentido, la antigua tienda de instrumentos se vuelve un rincón secreto. O todo lo secreto que puede ser un lugar que cruje ruidosamente sólo respirando dentro.

No tocan mucho el desván. Aparecen más mantas y el lugar cobra un atisbo de limpieza, pero una reforma seria implicaría hablar de ello. Y ni Leon ni Aeris hablan de ello, tal y como no lo hacen los que no se imaginan lo que está pasando.

Él no es hombre de muchas palabras y ella cree que, por una vez, está mejor calladita. Cuestionar lo que está pasando implica cuestionar sus antiguos amores. Y eso es sagrado para ambos. De momento, lo que sucede siempre que pueden, es un consuelo que necesitan.

Y después de años de celibato, parecen necesitarlo con desesperación. Empiezan a escabullirse tan a menudo que hasta Cid empieza a mosquearse por las súbitas desapariciones. Por primera vez en la vida, sienta a Leon para darle una charla.

- ¿Es por esa mierda de ser un guerrero y haber sido herido?

Se sopesan con la mirada, pero Leon es cabezón y no suelta prenda. Cid patea el suelo y lanza varios improperios que no hacen mella alguna.

- ¡Entiendo todo el puto rollo de mierda de la instrospección, pero te juro por mis muertos que cómo vuelva a ver el jodido sistema de vigilancia descontrolado…!

- No volverá a pasar. – Y con eso es suficiente. No hay persona que le haya sonsacado algo así a Leon en la historia de Bastión Hueco.

* * *

><p><strong>Mujer antes que amiga.<strong>

- ¿Por qué te marchaste aquella mañana? – Todos los colores son opacos a la luz monocroma de la noche, pero los ojos de Aeris refulgen, verdes.

Leon, que ha estado mirando el techo durante un buen rato, ladea la cabeza para poder mirarla de reojo. Están desnudos en la cama, es muy tarde, y parece ser el momento ideal para las confesiones a media voz.

Hay un silencio pero no es especialmente incómodo. El guerrero sabe que es una pregunta que Aeris se debe de haber hecho cientos de veces. Se sorprende de que haya tardado tanto en sacarla a colación, de hecho.

Agradece que le deje tiempo para pensarse la respuesta. Mira al techo, ordenando sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Son un poco demasiado intensos para su gusto.

- Confesaré que no supe muy bien qué hacer esa mañana. – Más bien le dio un ataque de pánico en toda regla, pero no tiene porqué contar eso. – Pensé que te había hecho daño. Que me odiarías por haberte utilizado así.

Había sido difícil contemplar el rostro dormido de Aeris. Las imágenes de la amiga fiel se mezclaban con los gemidos y la sensación de hundirse en ella. Se había convertido en un animal en ese instante, hambriento de un orgasmo que le hiciera olvidar.

- ¿Me utilizaste?

Leon no le miente. No tiene sentido con ella, que es capaz de leerle tan bien.

- Sí.

Aeris suelta una risita. Eso es lo último que Leon espera oír cuando le dices a una mujer que has tenido sexo con ella sólo para no pensar. Gira del todo la cabeza, para estudiarla. Tal vez esa risita ha sido la risa psicópata previa a un asesinato.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿También me estás utilizando?

Algo en su voz le avisa de que es una pregunta trampa. Pero no sabe muy bien por dónde le quiere salir. Frunce el ceño y Aeris parece todavía más divertida.

- No, no me contestes. – La castaña le pone un dedo en los labios. – En realidad no importa. Sólo quería ponerte un poco nervioso.

Leon obedece, pero sólo porque nunca ha sido muy bueno expresándose con palabras. Y no puede calmar la ansiedad de la pregunta de Aeris con su oratoria inarticulada.

Cuando la arrastró hasta el suelo y le apartó la falda a tirones no era él mismo. No sabe cómo Aeris no se asustó cuando él se aterra al pensar en cómo se comportó entonces. Enajenado, rabioso, excitado más allá de todo razonamiento.

Duda si hubiera podido parar y a veces se pregunta qué habría pasado si Aeris no hubiera querido. Si su llegada a la casa sólo quería ser un consuelo platónico. Imagina el miedo al ser apretada contra el piano y traga saliva.

Pero lo más sorprendente es que Aeris no había dudado un instante en caer al suelo con él. Lo había animado, incluso. ¿Qué significaba eso?

La estudia mientras ella se inclina para besarlo. Piensa en las razones que una mujer como ella podría tener para querer algo con un hombre como él. Pero cuando sus manos apartan la sábana que los cubre ya no puede pensar en nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Las pequeñas cosas que me gustan de ti.<strong>

- Cómo coño te lo explico, pato, esto no va a ser así y punto. – Cid no tiene problemas en encararse con nadie, ni siquiera con el mecenas de la ciudad.

Gilito llegó a Bastión Hueco como un refugiado más. Y de repente, sorprendió a todos con un entendimiento altísimo de naves gumi y un imperio comercial intermundial perdido a manos de la destrucción.

No es que los sobrinos no hubieran avisado del carácter de su tío abuelo. La pérdida de buena parte de su fortuna no había hecho sino agriárselo y los encontronazos con Cid eran más que frecuentes. Pero todos saben que si puede haber obras de tal calibre en el camino al castillo es porque Gilito está usando los platines que ha traído consigo para contratar la mano de obra.

Parece evidente que pretende hacerse cargo de parte del peso de llevar la ciudad y Leon se lo permite. Los asuntos más mundanos no son de su agrado y prefiere dejar las discusiones con el ingeniero jefe de la ciudad al pato más avaricioso jamás conocido.

- ¡No lo entiendes, tiene que pasar por la zona residencial norte! ¡Qué sentido tiene si no!

Pueden pasarse horas así y Leon está a punto de hacer mutis por el foro cuando Aeris aparece con una bandeja.

- ¡Gilito! ¡Has llegado muy puntual! – Sonríe como si la presencia del magnate realmente la alegrara sobremanera. – Pensaba sorprenderte con mi nueva receta.

Parlotea y marea a los dos hombres que discuten con alabanzas y preguntas sencillas que se apresuran a responder. De repente están bailando al son de sus faldas y ni siquiera se dan cuenta. Leon esconde con una mueca una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>Un estudio de lo que no es, por Cid (bis).<strong>

Siempre ha tenido claro que lo de Yuffie son imaginaciones de calibre entrometido. Pero algo falla en la escena que tiene ante él y le cuesta ver qué es.

La ninja le recrimina siempre su falta de visión. Él sólo necesita saber de lo suyo, muchas gracias. No se puede leer entre líneas con la ciencia y Cosmos da gracias por ello. Y sin embargo lo que ve aparecer bajo la cinta del vestido de Aeris no tiene ninguna otra lectura científica que una sugilación.

O chupetón, para los no iniciados.

Es leve y está muy difuminado, pero al inclinarse para servir café al pato, lo ha podido ver en todo su esplendor.

_"Ay va la hostia."_Piensa, mirando a la chica fijamente. Se le ha quedado la mente tan en blanco que no se acuerda ni de discutir.

No recuerda que Cloud haya aparecido últimamente. Tampoco tiene claro si Aeris y él han llegado a ese punto. No es capaz de imaginarse a ese bloque de hielo sobrepasándose con un beso en el hombro de una mujer. No, a menos que no tema a la muerte a manos de Tifa.

Claro que él qué va a saber. Y no siempre se entera de cuando llega alguno de sus amigos. Los viajes interdimensionales suelen ser un poco abruptos y no siempre planificables. Además, a lo mejor Cloud ha perdido ya los pocos escrúpulos que le quedan y se dedica a trajinarse a Aeris y a Tifa sin que ellas lo sepan.

Pero no, es que no le encaja para nada. Se devana los sesos haciendo las cuentas de las últimas visitas y ni siquiera se da cuenta de las extrañas miradas de su interlocutor. Está claro que su repentina docilidad está poniendo muy nervioso a Gilito. Hasta acepta pasar la tubería principal por dónde ha sugerido Cid al principio, para ver si reacciona.

- Tengo que hacer la ronda por la quebrada. – Oye a Leon excusarse y lo mira como si no lo conociera.

Ve su gesto de despedida a Aeris, agradeciéndole sin palabras que haya puesto paz, y sabe que la pista está ahí. Pero nada, no hay manera. No son estas piezas las que Cid está acostumbrado a encajar y prefiere dejárselo a los expertos.

Tendrá que pedir ayuda a Yuffie en esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Las pequeñas cosas que NO me gustan de ti.<strong>

La primera pelea que tienen desde que están juntos empieza por una tontería.

- Si te guardas tus problemas personales con alguien y me ahorras el numerito de hoy, me harás un favor.

Ella, que está de cara a los archivos, se gira y lo enfrenta con indignación.

- ¡Lo diré las veces que haga falta! – Es raro que Aeris se moleste por algo, pero cuando lo hace es un enfado a tener en cuenta. – Ha estado buscando pelea desde que llegó.

- Eso no amerita que os tenga que apartar en medio de una asamblea, Aeris. – Leon se ha puesto la máscara de jefe del comité y ni se inmuta. – Ya hemos pasado por esto otras veces y te lo he dicho ya: Estás por encima de eso.

Aeris odia cuando Leon le dice esas cosas. Si alguien se ha estado oponiendo a todo lo que ha propuesto respecto a las obras de remodelación por supuesto que deberá enfrentarse a ella. Nadie está por encima de nada y menos Leon, el apaciguador.

- Tú podrás descargarte de sus rencillas contra los sincorazones de las afueras, pero los demás mortales tenemos que lidiar con ellas cara a cara. – Cuando se enfada es el tipo de persona que lanza dardos venenosos.

Leon odia cuando Aeris se pone así. Tal vez porque siempre juega ese papel de tranquila curandera y, cuando menos te lo esperas, es cizañera y rencorosa. Sabe que Tifa ha sufrido esa ira helada y por eso tienen esa relación de amor-odio, pero en su caso no la va a dejar salirse con la suya; tiene una ciudad que mantener.

Lo peor de todo, en realidad, es la peligrosa insinuación hecha por la mujer del consejo. Él también habría saltado si no fuera porque para cuando ha reaccionado, Aeris ya estaba lanzándole uno de sus comentarios hechos con poca cabeza.

- ¿Hablas de lidiar cuando lo único que has hecho es tirarle en cara trapos sucios que nada tienen que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

- ¿Y ella? ¿Tiene algo que ver lo nuestro con las obras de remodelación?

"Lo nuestro" es una palabra puntiaguda e incómoda. Pero cada día más inevitable. La mujer del consejo no había hecho más que insinuar la falta de profesionalidad de Leon ante las propuestas de una mujer demasiado cercana a él. Y Aeris había saltado con toda la artillería.

_"Fantástica manera de alejar sospechas, sin duda."_

Cuando la discusión empieza a escalar más de lo que Leon está dispuesto a soportar, utiliza su mejor táctica: marcharse dejando a Aeris con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Sola.<strong>

- Se ha marchado sola.

- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado sola? - Está estupefacto, aunque los dos hombres que lo observan parecen hasta aburridos.

- ¿Qué te esperabas, alma de cántaro? – Cid ríe por lo bajo ante la expresión de búho de Leon. – Lleva una semana con unos morros de cojones. Pues claro que te ha dejado plantado a la primera de cambio.

- ¡Merlín! – No sirve de nada pedirle explicaciones al mago; este tiene la misma cara de circunstancias que Cid. - ¡Ese lugar todavía es zona caliente de sincorazón!

- Quien dice caliente, dice templado tirando a frío. – Leon no agradece la jocosa aclaración del mecánico y le dedica una mirada furiosa.

No se puede creer que los dos estén ahí, sin hacer nada. ¿Qué clase de imprudente deja que una mujer sola marche por el desfiladero? Empieza a preguntarse si el único que se ha enfrentado a esos monstruos es él. Cuando has tenido sus ojillos amarillos y malévolos a un palmo, no te los tomas a la ligera.

- Aeris sabe lo que se hace. – Merlín intenta apaciguarle, sin mucho éxito. – Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y ha preferido ir tirando antes de que anocheciera. No sabía cuándo llegarías.

_"Encima culpa mía."_Da media vuelta y se va, si no corriendo, a paso más vivo del habitual. Ha estado haciendo horas para evitar una segunda llamada de atención. Y tal vez porque no tiene ganas de sufrir otro de los latigazos verbales de la castaña. Pero de ahí a que se adentre en un lugar agreste como el desfiladero va más allá de cualquier rencilla que hayan podido tener.

Cuando sale de la ciudad la paranoia lo ha dominado por completo y echa a correr a toda velocidad. Eso implica tomar los atajos más traicioneros por entre las piedras y dejarse las piernas en saltos casi mortales. No tiene tiempo para pensar, no mientras un recuerdo sangriento le bloquea cualquier pensamiento coherente.

No es el hombre tranquilo y estoico que todos conocen cuando llega a la quebrada de cristal.

* * *

><p><strong>Tener razón o no tenerla. Esa es la cuestión.<strong>

_"No es mi culpa y no pienso sentirme culpable."_Es de las que le da mil vueltas a las cosas en soledad; de las que se enfada cada vez más a medida que recuerda el agravio y perdona con sólo un par de palabras bonitas. Sólo que no quiere arreglarlo tan rápido, no quiere ser débil y deshacerse como un caramelo bajo su lengua. ¡No cuando no es su culpa y no debe sentirse culpable!

Tal vez se sienta, aunque sólo sea un poco. Leon hace esfuerzos titánicos para sacar adelante Bastión Hueco y cualquier cosa que los desbarate lo saca de sus casillas. Aeris ha estado acompañándolo en ese arduo camino todo este tiempo y entiende su frustración.

De ahí a querer ceder, no obstante, hay un paso.

Rebusca en el suelo de la quebrada la tierra más suelta y oscura, la que está menos contaminada de magia negra. Como viene haciendo desde que llegó, toma un buen puñado y lo aprieta entre las manos mientras la cura. Cuando las separa, el color azulado y enfermizo ha desaparecido, y es ligera entre sus manos. La devuelve al suelo e insufla un poco más para estimular a los alrededores del puñado a rechazar la maldición de Maléfica.

Es un trabajo ingrato y a largo plazo, pero Aeris ya puede ver sus frutos en pequeños parches de tierra en los que las plantas asoman tímidamente. Ellas y el suculento fruto que ha venido a buscar hoy: setas.

Oye el grito mientras hunde la navaja en la tierra. Al principio cree que es el viento, que a veces arrastra las voces del pueblo a través del desfiladero. Luego reconoce su nombre y ve claramente a Leon corriendo a toda velocidad.

_"¡Sincorazones!"_Sólo algo así lo llevaría a perder la compostura de esa manera. ¿Pero por qué dirigirse hasta aquí? La quebrada hace meses que no tiene ninguno.

Cuando llega hasta ella, Leon no habla, sólo la toma con fuerza de los hombros, asustándola. Tiene la mirada vidriosa y una mueca de rabia que nada tiene que ver con monstruos que no sean personales.

- ¿Cómo te vas sin decirme nada? ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡Basta, Leon! – La llamada al orden es imperiosa e impropia de Aeris. Lo suficiente como para que el guerrero deje de zarandearla. – Me haces daño.

La suelta al instante. Esta vez es él el asustado y se mira las manos como buscando una explicación. No la encuentra y su rostro confundido es un eco de otro mundo en el que ambos vivieron.

Aeris recuerda el dolor y la rabia de esa época, cuando cualquier cosa evocaba a su amada y al mundo perdido. No sabe por qué le importaba tanto que él sufriera, aunque ahora se le antoja premonitorio. Ya entonces deseaba apartar su mente de esos temas. Ahora no le queda otro remedio que ponerlos en el estrado.

- No hay sincorazones. No los ha habido en meses. – _"No hay peligro."_– Estoy bien y no hay razón para que tengas miedo.

La palabra es un revulsivo; tensa la mandíbula de Leon, que parece todavía dispuesto a darle guerra.

- Si me has hecho esto para castigarme te ha salido muy bien. – espeta, todavía furioso.

- Ni yo habría sabido hacerlo tan bien. No soy yo quien te castiga; Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hay más que enfado en su ceño fruncido. Aeris ve la frustración aparecer y dejar paso a la tristeza. No quiere que eso pase. Lo ha querido evitar desde el primer momento.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar por la paranoia. – No la mira ni cuando ella pone una mano en su mejilla.

_( Just reach me out then  
>you will know that you're not dreaming )<em>

- No voy a desaparecer. Aunque nos peleemos y nos dejemos de hablar, siempre estaré ahí para molestarte con encargos y limonada salada. – Usa las dos manos para obligarle a mirarla. Repite, despacio y con intención: - No voy a desaparecer.

_"No seré como ella. Sólo los amores verdaderos tienen finales tan trágicos. Yo sólo soy la amiga con la que te acuestas entre bambalinas. A mí no va a pasarme nada. No es así como van las historias."_

Le besa suavemente. Una y otra vez con besos cortos, animándole a corresponderla. Cada beso destensa un músculo y los empuja más cerca. Gestos delicados, como besarse sin apenas tocarse. Los dedos callosos de él insinuándose en su mandíbula mientras busca besos más profundos. Ahora que se han besado tantas veces, es aún mejor que aquella primera vez junto al piano. En ese instante, en el desfiladero, hay tanta ternura que ambos se deshacen como Aeris temía que pasara.

_"Me encanta tener razón."_Pero no le dura mucho la euforia de la reconciliación. No se da cuenta, entregada como está a recorrer el cuello de Leon con la punta de los dedos, pero hay una presencia en la quebrada.

Leon casi la pasa por alto, pero está demasiado bien entrenado. Se separa de ella aún más frustrado que antes y busca en sus ojos verdes.

- Se suponía que no tenía que haber sincorazones aquí, ¿verdad?

Pero los hay. Un par de Soldados dispuestos a aguarles la fiesta a ambos. Fieros hombrecillos cuya presencia siempre viene acompañada por el ruido metálico de su armadura. Leon gira la cabeza para estudiarlos.

_"Odio tener razón."_

* * *

><p><strong>La delgada línea moguri.<strong>

_"No tendríamos que habernos traído a Yuffie."_

- ¿Cómo que no es Orichalcum? – La ninja mira la piedra luminosa una y otra vez, tratando de hacerse a la idea del timo.

Los moguris no tienen un rostro muy expresivo, pero el lenguaje corporal de este deja bien claro que no va a ceder ni un ápice.

- Te dimos las especificaciones y dijiste que sí. Y lo que pediste no era Orichalcum. – Tras pensárselo un poco añadió. – El Orichalcum es extremadamente difícil de conseguir, ¿crees que te lo habríamos proporcionado por ese precio?

- ¡Timado, eso es lo que habéis hecho! Sora me dijo que aquí podríais conseguirlo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguirlo nosotros si él es el único que nos lo ha traído alguna vez en la vida? ¡Si no entiendes lo que te dicen otros no es mi problema!

Cid rueda los ojos mientras insta a Leon a no intervenir. Que Yuffie peca de despistada es ya de conocimiento popular, pero eso no quita que acompañarla al mercado sea siempre un quebradero de cabeza. Normalmente es Aeris quien soporta la carga, pero ese día está inmersa en un informe Ansem.

- ¡Me cobrasteis una pasta por un talismán estelar y resulta que no estáis usando Orichalcum! ¿Qué demonios me estáis vendiendo, sinvergüenzas?

- ¡¿Pero cómo va a ser esto un talismán estelar, imbécil? – Los demás moguris le echan una mirada de desaprobación a su compañero. Perder los estribos no es la mejor manera de captar clientes.

Yuffie está encendida de indignación. ¡Se lo había prometido a Sora! Todavía recuerda haberse jactado de que podía negociar para que los moguris le tuvieran el colgante antes de tiempo.

Pero tal vez no es consciente de lo temibles que pueden ser esas criaturas con su preciada artesanía. Blanditas y esponjosas, tal vez, pero de una tozudez y seriedad inigualables. Todo el mundo sabe que dar problemas en la tienda de objetos podía ponerte en la lista negra para siempre.

No es que la ninja quiera dar problemas. Hasta es consciente de la presencia atribulada de sus amigos al fondo de la tienda. Pero nadie la insulta así como así.

- ¿Q-qué me has llamado? ¿Quieres que te deje sin pompón o qué? – Incluso hace el ademán de desenvainar un shuriken.

Un murmullo de indignación recorre la tienda. ¡Amenazar el sagrado pompón de un moguri! Cuestionar la decisión profesional ya era muy fuerte, pero esto rebasaba todos los límites. Leon y Cid miran alrededor, alarmados. Todos los moguris de la tienda se han girado para mirar a la insultante clienta.

Ante tan evidente escalada de tensión, Leon decide que es momento de intervenir. Ofrecerse a un pacto o cualquier cosa que pueda calmar la quieta indignación de los artesanos del pueblo. Eso o arriesgarse a no tener un maldito accesorio en la vida.

- ¡Ya entiendo qué mierdas ha pasado! – Cid se le adelanta, llegando a Yuffie con una forzada risa jocosa. – ¡Mira que leer mal el encargo!

El moguri levanta la cabeza con toda la dignidad que le da su cuerpo pequeño y rechoncho.

- ¿Perdón?

- Bueno, mi amiga aquí no estaba pidiendo el jodido Orichalcum como material, ¿sabes? – Hace aspavientos al hablar y en una de esas, le arrebata la hoja con las instrucciones al dependiente. Leon asiente sin darse cuenta. Sin las pruebas del delito tienen una posibilidad de salvación. – Lo que ha pedido es un anillo de Orichalcum. ¿Ves ahí la confusión, no? Es evidente que ella debió de decirlo mal y vosotros lo entendisteis mal. Un error por ambas partes.

Realmente está haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable si en toda la perorata que les está metiendo sólo ha usado una palabrota. Un hito tal en la historia de Bastión Hueco que hasta los moguris se dan cuenta.

- Olvidaremos la ofensa del pompón – dice un moguri más anciano, al otro lado del mostrador. - si ella paga por el accesorio.

Leon saca la bolsa a velocidad ultrasónica y pone los platines en la mesa. Se hace un tenso silencio mientras el empleado del mostrador los cuenta, mira a su encargado y asiente con lentitud. En realidad, a estas alturas, todos saben que algo más gordo se está cociendo.

Yuffie, en un momento de lucidez, también se da cuenta. De repente quiere alargar el tema para no tener que sufrirlo, pero a estas alturas ya están camino a la puerta. Hasta puede ver las sonrisitas taimadas de los moguris mientras la despiden.

_"Panda de cabrones."_Piensa mientras sale a la luz del sol y planea posibilidades.

Cid no soporta los conflictos, principalmente porque prefiere provocarlos él. Hacer que se controle, que intente ser amable o incluso que negocie con buena fe cuando hay insultos de por medio es pedirle mucho. Que lo haga sin decir ni una sola palabrota es cruzar la línea. Todo el mundo sabe que es incapaz de decir tres palabras sin un "joder".

Leon, por su parte, es un buen tío, pero si Yuffie tiene que ser sincera, puede ser peor que Gilito. Si Bastión Hueco ha podido hacer frente a la reconstrucción es porque el muy roñoso les tenía contadas hasta las golosinas. Una vez Merlín se equivocó con un pedido y ni toda la ayuda que les había brindado durante años le salvo de una mirada gélida. Obligarle a pagar por un accesorio que no necesitan es cruzar la línea.

Les mira las espaldas en tensión y sabe que le va a caer la del pulpo.

_"No tendría que haberme traído a estos dos."_

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustas tú.<strong>

El castillo no es un lugar halagüeño, o eso dicen los habitantes de la ciudad. Es una presencia constante en el paisaje; las altas torres y la nave central a medio derruir, que uno nunca puede obviar.

A Leon no le parece tan terrible, pero él ha pisado sus salas y recorrido sus pasillos laberínticos desde el primer día que llegó. Es el centro de la vida del comité y desde que tienen el ordenador, una fuente de información inagotable.

Llega al Postigo pensando en los extraños informes del sistema de seguridad cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Aeris.

- Pensaba que estabas en el mercado. – Parece sorprendida, pero no es la única.

Se da cuenta de la importancia del cambio que se ha obrado en él ante la felicidad que le invade al verla. Un encuentro fortuito, tonto y sin nada de especial, consigue hacer desaparecer todos los quebraderos de cabeza que tenía hasta hace un instante.

- Quería preguntarle algo a Merlín. – Se acerca más de lo que es necesario, pero no puede evitarlo. No hay nadie y se siente estúpidamente impelido hacia ella. - ¿Está dentro?

- En el laboratorio. – Aeris lo mira, extrañada, antes de echarse a reír. – Leon, no estamos siendo nada discretos.

_( Darling, so share with me  
>Your love if you have enough. )<em>

Se da cuenta de la mano que ha alzado para apretar su brazo con cariño. Es terrible lo que puede hacerle una mujer a un guerrero estoico, y Leon es el primer sorprendido.

No es la primera vez que cambia, pero aquella fue por amor verdadero. ¿Qué es lo que siente ahora que le hace burbujear y comportarse como un colegial? ¿Otro amor verdadero? En su historia sólo podía haber uno y lo perdió.

_"Es el cerebro, que busca curarse."_Merlín se lo había explicado cuando lo encontró buscando cosas acerca de la recuperación de los mundos en los informes de la computadora. El cuerpo y la mente son sabios y buscan, ante todo, la supervivencia. No era sano seguir regodeándose en el dolor, y la mente haría todo lo posible para hacérselo olvidar.

Leon no quiere olvidar. Tampoco podría. Pero a veces, en momentos tranquilos como estos, siente que es razonablemente feliz. O incluso podría decir que es feliz del todo, enredando los dedos en los tirabuzones de la chica que le gusta.

Porque puede que no sea posible tener otro amor verdadero, pero Aeris le gusta. Tal vez desde el primer momento y sólo ahora se da cuenta. Le gustan sus largas pestañas castañas, casi rubias. Le gusta que lleve vestidos de tonos pastel, pero que no se amedrente ante un sincorazón sanguinario. Le gusta la manera que tiene de acercarse a él, como si flotara. Etérea y preciosa.

- Debo irme. – murmura, con un atisbo de queja impropio de él. Tiene mucho que hacer y no quiere desatender sus obligaciones. Pero se promete en su mente recuperar esta ocasión desaprovechada de besarla.

No es tarea fácil, cuando Aeris le dedica una mirada al marchar que haría abandonar a hombres más débiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas de señoritas.<strong>

Merlín lo mira por encima de las gafas cuando pasa por delante del laboratorio.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

- Acabo de llegar. – murmura Leon, sin fijarse en el tono controlado que el mago le ha dedicado. Llevan un registro del estado funcional del castillo y Yuffie ha creado un formulario de casillas enrevesadísimas.

_"Última vez que la dejo ayudar con estas cosas."_Piensa mientras busca algún sitio donde apuntar el amperaje de la sala de controles.

- ¿Te has encontrado a Aeris al salir? – El nombre le llama la atención y levanta la vista. Merlín está de espaldas, arreglando un armario de muestras.

De las muchas salas que pueblan el antiguo castillo, el laboratorio y la sala del ordenador son las más visitadas. Ansem no sólo era un científico reputado, las salas con material químico muestran que también tenía aprendices. Y con tanta gente estudiando, el material guardado en esas salas es invalorable.

Merlín, que tiene más que nociones en el tema, lleva desde que llegó probando mezclas y sintetizando compuestos. Desde que el ordenador con estructuras y fórmulas químicas ha sido puesto a su disposición, las horas en el laboratorio han aumentado hasta el punto en que tienen que arrastrarlo fuera para que coma algo.

- Sí. – responde, distraído, mientras revisa las luces de la sala. Todo parece en orden, pero no hay un sitio claro en el papel donde apuntar ese hecho. – Llevaba un paquete. ¿Es algo nuevo que has conseguido sintetizar?

Sólo entonces Leon se da cuenta de que algo pasa. El mago está inusualmente callado. A pesar de su naturaleza ermitaña, siempre parlotea cuando tiene gente cerca. A Leon le dedica monólogos enteros cada vez que pasa a revisar los controles.

- ¿Qué le has dado? – No le gusta como le mira al girarse. Diría que lo mira… ¿Con pena? Su nivel de mosqueo aumenta. - ¿Merlín?

- No creo que sea yo el que deba decírtelo. – Se encoge de hombros, ahora ya divertido. – Es cosa de señoritas.

Siente como el pánico le atora la garganta. Un montón de ideas alocadas y aterradoras le asolan y se pone tan pálido de golpe que Merlín teme que vaya a desmayarse. Deja el portapapeles en una de las mesas y mira al vacío, tenso como la cuerda de un arco.

_"¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!"_Mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado babeando por Aeris, ella tenía cosas más urgentes y realistas de las que ocuparse.

- Es más lista que eso, jovencito. – Entiende ahora la mirada de antes. No era pena, sino paternalismo. – Hace meses me pidió progesterona.

Leon sabe inmediatamente de lo que habla. En la Academia habían estudiado inyecciones hormonales y distintos métodos anticonceptivos. La progesterona no es misoprostol, ni ningún compuesto usado en abortos, así que las alarmas desaparecen. Por un momento ha visto blanco.

- Por lo que veo podría tenerte como ayudante. – Sonríe, muy entretenido al verle atar cabos. – Te ha cambiado la cara sólo oír el nombre.

- Tenía una instructora muy decidida a que aprendiéramos ese tipo de cosas.

- Una buena profesora. En estos tiempos que corren, uno debe tener control sobre su propio cuerpo. – Hay algo en Merlín que parece cauto. Busca sus ojos y revisa su expresión ante las noticias que van asentándose en el hombre más joven.

No sabe en qué tipo de mundo ha vivido Leon. No tan malo, si hay mujeres que enseñan a los hombres cosas como la progesterona. En el suyo no había tanta suerte para ellas.

Y sin embargo, ha visto a hombres civilizados comportarse de maneras muy poco caballerosas respecto a esos temas, vengan del mundo en el que vengan. Le alivia ver que la idea de que Aeris sea precavida y sensata es motivo de tranquilidad y no de ira.

Lo que no se espera, es la mirada decidida que le dedica su amigo una vez ha conseguido digerir la información.

- Puedes usarme de ayudante. – Se yergue en toda su altura y mira alrededor. De repente el laboratorio se ha convertido en otro campo de batalla. – Si ella lo quiere, debe haber siempre que necesite.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas que él no sabe (o no se atreve a decir).<strong>

Leon no se pregunta cómo es que Merlín eo involucra desde el principio en las andanzas con la píldora de Aeris. Tal vez eso sea más aterrador que todo lo que está pasando, un hecho la mar de normal en su mundo. Quiere pensar que sólo parece un amigo sensato y preocupado y no un novio con un ataque de pánico. O mejor, prefiere no pensar y hacer lo que debe.

Puede imaginar a Aeris, incapaz de inventar una excusa para su petición. Incluso puede visualizar el silencio comprensivo de Merlín y quiere morirse de vergüenza. Si el mago realmente hubiera sumado dos más dos… en fin, hay cosas que empezarían a encajar. Cree recordar un atisbo de diversión cuando le ofreció el ungüento para su tendón. No entiende como no existe el suicidio retroactivo.

- ¿Pero es que estamos todos locos? – Cid le regaña de nuevo cuando se entera del nuevo cambio de horarios. - ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Crees que tienes el maldito tiempo para jugar con pipetas?

Pero Leon es inflexible. Puede hacerlo si recorta de aquí y allá. Bueno, no es que pueda, es que debe.

La castaña se acerca él cuando Cid desaparece, dando un portazo. Un silencio muy incómodo ha quedado flotando en la casa y ella lo mira, llena de interrogantes.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas que os ayude en el laboratorio?

_"Podrías habérmelo dicho."_ No la mira, demasiado incómodo para enfrentarla. Siente culpabilidad ante su dejadez, pero le da rabia que ella haya tenido el buen hacer de pensar en estas cosas sin consultarle. _"Podríamos haber pensado en ello juntos."_

_( Your tears if your're holding back  
>Or pain if that's what it is. )<em>

Leon recuerda sus épocas de estudiante, cuando un embarazo implicaba el fin de tu carrera militar. A muchos cadetes les traía sin cuidado. Al fin y al cabo, eso era problema de la chica, ¿no? Le aterra imaginar que Aeris piense que él es así, que sería capaz de obviar su bienestar por un revolcón.

- Aeris es observadora para estos pequeños detalles. – Le cuenta el mago al tercer día de clases sobre la síntesis química. – Ninguno de nosotros había pensado que las mujeres, al establecerse en la ciudad, necesitarían anticonceptivos.

No sabe si Merlín usa eso como excusa o realmente lo cree. Tal vez fuera la excusa que había usado Aeris cuando se lo pidió. Las posibilidades lo inquietan, así que se aferra con ímpetu a las complicadas fórmulas.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando tú vas, yo vuelvo.<strong>

Se sabe el proceso de cada llegada. Aeris es un libro abierto y las mejillas siempre se le encienden antes de que el pelo rubio se vislumbre por la puerta. Llega a él a pasos casi etéreos y una sonrisa de bienvenida que podría iluminar medio Laboratorio y toda ella vibra con ganas de abrazarlo. Aunque siempre se contiene, claro. El aura de Cloud es de "mírame y no me toques".

Pero esta vez es distinto. Esta vez titubea y el rostro refleja una sorpresa que hacen parar a Cloud a media zancada. La mira unos instantes antes de dirigir su mirada a Leon y saludarlo con un gesto.

Cloud y él no son amigos. Se ven de vez en cuando y comparten información, técnicas y alguna pulla, pero sus personalidades son demasiado parecidas. Sin embargo entre ellos existe el respeto que se crea cuando has peleado espalda contra espalda. Es el mayor nivel de respeto y confianza y el guerrero frunce el ceño al pensar que lo está poniendo en peligro.

- Cloud, bienvenido. – Aeris ya está ahí, sonriéndole con cariño. Pero parece temblar de otra cosa que las ganas de abrazarlo.

Hasta que no la ve comportarse así no es plenamente consciente de que realmente hay algo entre ellos. De que ambos están enamorados de otras personas y, sin embargo, son algo. El horror de su insensatez es casi demasiado grande y ver la confianza de esos dos es la puñalada que necesita para buscar una excusa y largarse.

- ¿Te vas? – Nunca en la historia de las excusas de Leon alguien se había atrevido a preguntarle semejante cosa. Y menos Aeris después de ver a Cloud. Las huidas poco disimuladas de todos cuando llegaba el rubio solían ser aceptadas con una sonrisa ausente y poca atención.

- Todavía tengo que dejar mis cosas… - mientras lo dice Cloud frunce el ceño, confuso. Ha soltado la frase poco comprometedora para dejarlos tranquilos, aunque en su boca suena con un deje helado. – Volveré luego.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – le agarra del jersey pero mira inmediatamente al castaño, como pidiéndole disculpas. – Eh… ¿Podrías avisar a Merlín? Para un plato más…

- El mago ya sabe que estoy aquí. – señala Cloud después de que Leon haya asentido y marchado. - ¿Estás bien?

_"Si pregunta es que hasta él nota que estoy alterada."_ Y lo peor es que puede que si que esté de los nervios. Ha pasado seis meses increíbles con un hombre como si no hubiera más problemas en el mundo y la llegada de Cloud es como un jarro de agua fría que le recuerda el mundo de allá fuera._"Sabías que esto iba a pasar."_

- Sólo… cansada. – caminan hacia la salida mientras va apagando las luces del lugar. Se le ha acabado trabajar por lo que queda de día. – Desde que tenemos el ordenador nuevo tenemos más facilidades pero también más trabajo. Todos los informes que antes no tenían ni pies ni cabeza ahora pueden ser descifrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Pelotas fuera.<strong>

La luz de la tarde ya es de color naranja y violeta y llevan varios minutos en silencio esperando al atardecer. Está acostumbrada a los silencios tranquilos aunque esta vez los pasa mordiéndose los labios y las ganas de decir cosas estúpidas o poco apropiadas. Le sucede siempre que no sabe que decir o está nerviosa.

- El portador de la llave es un chico fuerte. – Rompe el silencio y Aeris casi pega un bote del susto. – Cuando lo vi en la batalla del desfiladero me quedé impresionado del enorme poder que soporta. Podría caer en el lado de la oscuridad en cualquier momento con ese poder y sin embargo…

Aeris escucha embelesada (no es normal que Cloud se dedique a divagar en alto) cuando se da cuenta de que todas esas palabras son de ánimo. _"Cree que estoy así por mi preocupación por Sora."_Es demasiado.

- ¿Qué sucede Aeris? – Cloud parece realmente confuso cuando ella lo abraza y casi tiene ganas de gritarle y darle dos bofetadas. Para que deje sus elevadas preocupaciones y baje un poco al suelo, donde los mortales viven.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. – Sabe qué sucede cuando habla de él. Nota la tensión culpable en el cuello del guerrero mientras desenrosca los brazos de sus hombros. - Nunca habías faltado tanto tiempo.

Cloud no contesta, como siempre. Normalmente Aeris sólo sonreiría, comprensiva, y hasta le daría algunas palabras de ánimo. "Está bien, debes hacer lo que debes" y cosas así. Cloud podía salir a pelear contra sus monstruos personales porque Aeris estaba en un lugar seguro, esperándole.

Ese había sido el pacto, quedarse en lugar protegido para que no tuviera que preocuparse. Había sido una dura separación pero ella había entendido, había comprendido la importancia de su búsqueda.

- Él sigue ahí fuera.

- Siempre seguirá ahí fuera. – Lo dice con suavidad pero basta para que Cloud le preste toda su atención. Hasta ahora nunca había cuestionado sus acciones. - ¿No puedes quedarte aquí?

- ¿Aeris?

La castaña se levanta, inquieta. No sabe porqué se ha puesto a ahora a acorralar a Cloud, pero siente que una vez lo ha soltado ya no puede parar. Se revuelve, nerviosa, cuando él se levanta para seguirla.

- ¿De qué serviría que te dijera que sí me pasa algo? ¿Cancelarías tus planes si así ocurriera? ¿Te quedarías aquí, conmigo?

- No podría quedarme en ningún sitio sabiendo que el bastardo que te mató sigue con vida.

Es una buena respuesta. Hasta ahora podría haber aplacado cualquier duda que ella hubiera podido tener. Pero el pánico es contagioso y más cuando, por un momento, desearía que Cloud no hubiera vuelto. Las cosas ya no son iguales y Aeris no sabe como remediarlo.

- Qué importa ya, Sephiroth… - Lo enfrenta, al borde de las lágrimas. Está tan nerviosa que hasta Cloud se queda tenso, esperando. La mira sin comprender y eso es lo peor de todo. – Quédate aquí. No te vayas más.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?

- Si te vas ya no podré seguir con esto, Cloud.

Intenta explicárselo, pero la expresión abrumada del rubio la hace tartamudear. Gime angustiada al pensar que es la segunda vez en un día que desmonta las defensas de hombres a los que quiere. ¿No se supone que es una presencia maternal y tranquilizadora? ¿Por qué entonces lo está haciendo todo tan mal?

Es evidente que Cloud está sumando dos más dos, porque cuando abre la boca parece decidido a interrogarla hasta la saciedad. No es normal esa actitud y toda clase de paranoias empiezan a aflorar en su mente. En eso es igualito que Leon.

El ruido del vórtice dimensional es el más temido y conocido desde que los mundos se destruyeron. Una distorsión auditiva debido al vacío de materia en un punto del aire, durante el cual un ser puede transportarse. Rara vez significa algo bueno.

Dentro de Bastión Hueco significa algo terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Gestos traicioneros.<strong>

- ¡Estos no son los habituales! – Cid corre por el muro interior, empujando a la gente dentro de sus casas.

Una neosombra fluye por el suelo hasta él, pero el filo de una espada contra la piedra lo obliga a salir y materializarse. Un disparo lo hace desaparecer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el sistema de vigilancia? – Leon jadea por la carrera pero ya está buscando con los ojos el siguiente peligro.

- ¡Para muestra un puto botón! – grita Cid mientras cierra puertas. Una bola de luz, signo de que el sistema está activado, recorre las escaleras de la zona residencial y deja inconsciente a un moguri a su paso. - ¡Mierda, la gente tiene que volver a sus casas a la de ya!

Ese es el principal problema. Hay bastantes sincorazones sueltos, pero nada a lo que no se hayan enfrentado antes. El problema es el pánico, las carreras a ciegas, la gente descorazonada en el suelo. Tienen un protocolo de emergencia en estos casos (y gracias a Hyne por ello) pero siguen habiendo más bajas y problemas de las que Leon querría.

- ¡Tenemos que llegar al castillo! – Yuffie le cubre las espaldas cuando dos robots centinelas intentan sorprenderle. Su enorme shuriken los hace desaparecer con un ruido sordo.

_"¿Nos habremos confiado?"_Se pregunta mientras corta un sincorazón en dos. Corre por el patio interior, esquivando las tablas que los monstruos le lanzan y buscando sorprenderlos con un disparo a tiempo.

- ¡Leon! – Reconoce la voz al instante y mentiría si dijera que el alivio no lo invade de manera violenta.

Todo pasa un poco rápido. Cloud está en la retaguardia luchando contra centinelas y Yuffie se dirige en su ayuda. Aeris cruza el patio en pocas zancadas y, sin poder evitarlo, se lanza contra él. Leon la captura con tanta naturalidad que nadie reconocería al tipo duro que rehúye los abrazos de Yuffie y Cid en fiestas señaladas.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La ninja no tiene tiempo a quedarse boquiabierta, pero lo está. Una amenaza a su espalda la obliga a girarse y detener unas zarpas sanguinarias y para cuando quiere volver a girarse y asegurarse de que lo que está ocurriendo no son imaginaciones suyas, tiene otro encima.

Si sólo fuera el abrazo no tendría más importancia. No, lo que deja clara la situación es la manera como el mundo ha desaparecido para ambos nada más verse. Nunca ha visto a Leon mirar a alguien así y cree que no pueden quedarle muchas dudas al respecto de Aeris.

- ¡Yuffie, aguantadlos aquí! – Oye la orden del jefe amortiguada, demasiado metida en sus cábalas. Los ve subir por el camino de las obras de restauración, hombro con hombro, y sigue alucinando.

Sólo cuando Cloud llega a su altura para seguir defendiendo el fuerte, se da cuenta de que no es la única que ha visto el intercambio.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>Queridos estudiantes / profesionales de Medicina y Farmacia: No tengo maldita idea del tema, pero tengo más valor que nadie y me adentro en temas de pastillas y sintetización como Pedro por su casa. No me lo tengáis en cuenta, es sólo que siempre he querido tratar el tema de los anticonceptivos en un fic. ¡Se ve tan poco y es tan importante!

Y con esto llegamos al 3er capítulo y todavía nos quedan otros dos porque... a estas alturas ya habréis adivinado de que me da por añadir escenas y más escenas. Algunas no tienen mucho sentido dentro de este melodrama que os he montado, pero me apetecía hacerlas. Y como esto es para mi disfrute pues... XD


	4. Bastión Hueco III

**HISTORIA DE TRES CIUDADES**

**3. Bastión Hueco (III)**

* * *

><p><strong>Secretitos a la oreja<strong>

Le está pidiendo con la mirada que no diga nada, que no es el momento. No ahora, con gente asustada y herida a su alrededor, necesitada de figuras fuertes que les infundan confianza.

- ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!

Es evidente que cuando Yuffie cree que le han timado la mejor parte de la historia, no está para atender razones. Aeris sigue aplicando magia blanca mientras la ninja carga los materiales médicos de allí para allá, la mirada fija en su cogote.

- ¡No es que yo no me lo imaginara… - insiste. – pero piensa en el pobre Cloud! ¡Menudo chasco se habrá llevado!

Si hubiera planeado para hacer las cosas peor no habría podido pero no have falta que se lo recuerden, muchas gracias.

- ¿Desde cuándo estáis con este rollo? ¡No os habréis casado ya sin avisarnos!

No entiende porque tiene que aguantar el interrogatorio a solas. Desearía que Leon se hubiera llevado a Yuffie en su reconocimiento de la zona. Pero Cid era el experto en máquinas, y Cloud debía escoltar a Merlín. Así que quedaban ellas dos para atender ciudad Hueco.

Sólo que su amiga parece más interesada en un abrazo sin importancia que en la gravedad de la situación. Nota una tensión extraña en el ambiente y sabe que no es sólo por el ataque.

- No sé porqué llevamos tanto tiempo siendo amigas si no me puedes contar estas cosas.

Suspira pesadamente, ocultando la cabeza entre las estanterías del almacén donde están ordenando material médico. Se oyen los lamentos de los heridos de fondo, que crispan la naturaleza asistencial de Aeris.

- No hay nada entre nosotros.

El silencio de Yuffie es tan intenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Aeris intenta arreglarlo mirando sin pestañear los montones ordenados de guantes y jeringuillas.

- Lo que haya no es importante.

- ¿Cómo puede no serlo? ¡Es Leon!

- ¡Somos amigos!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿También abrazas así a Cid cuando no os miro? ¿O a mí?

Cuando se gira a mirarla, Yuffie está como un gato erizado, mirándola en claro desafío. La castaña parpadea, sin comprender. ¿Qué es lo que la irrita tanto? ¿Qué no se lo haya contado?

_"¿Está celosa?"_ piensa, con pánico. _"¿Está enamorada de Leon?"_

Tiene tanto sentido que siente que se marea. ¡Enamorada de Leon! Si ella se siente desfallecer por él, ¿Cómo debe sentirse Yuffie, que entrena a diario y comparte misiones? ¿Cuántas veces las bromas insistentes de Yuffie habían sido un intento de llamar su atención?

- Si no te lo había contado es porque no es algo de lo que ni siquiera hablemos nosotros. – confiesa para aplacarla. – Para Leon no es fácil.

- ¿Sólo para Leon? – Y cuando Aeris enrojece, Yuffie se envalentona. - ¿Qué pasa con Cloud?

Está demasiado estresada como para notar que los lamentos de los heridos apenas se oyen, que un silencio expectante se ha adueñado de la sala de pacientes y la voz airada de ambas resuena por todo el edificio.

_"No me preguntes eso. Eso no."_ No puede contestar. No quiere contestar.

- ¿Sabes? La gente te mira de manera diferente. Saben que estás esperando a Cloud y sienten como pena y reverencia por tu sacrificio. Como si fueras una novia abandonada en el altar. – No se puede creer que Yuffie esté a punto de llorar. – Y cuando miran a Tifa de la misma forma, es lo mismo. Nadie piensa si Cloud lo estará pasando mal por dejaros en la incertidumbre. Si enfrentarse a sus demonios no es el doble de difícil teniéndoos a las dos en vilo. Y mientras él sufre, tú has pasado de ser la novia en el altar a estar con Leon y él os ha visto…

Lo que siempre le ha gustado de Yuffie es que es honesta, que no hay que hacer malabares verbales con ella para saber si le pasa algo y qué es. Aeris lo ha olvidado en medio de sus nervios, pero las palabras claras y el lenguaje corporal de su amiga le han estado gritando sus razones durante toda la conversación.

- No estás enamorada de Leon. – murmura la castaña. Yuffie se la queda mirando, horrorizada. – Estás enamorada de Cloud.

Si había silencio antes, el que existe ahora en el almacén, la sala de pacientes, el edificio y medio barrio de Bastión Hueco, es ensordecedor.

Lo más curioso de todo es que Aeris no siente la violencia de antes con este nuevo concepto. ¿Quién no está enamorada de Cloud? Ha compartido su cariño con otra mujer, una tercera ya no le impresiona demasiado.

- ¡No es eso! – Ha enrojecido de tal forma que no es creíble de ninguna manera. – Pienso en él porque nadie más lo have. Todo el mundo piensa en las mujeres… Y vosotras dos ya sois demasiado especiales como para…

Parece increíble que su amiga sintiera la necesidad de compararse a dos estúpidas como son ella y Tifa. Y que, peor aún, creyera que salía perdiendo en la comparación.

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – Aunque ya está acercándose para estrecharla entre sus brazos. No puede dejar a una amiga llorando por amor no correspondido. Y menos a Yuffie, quien le parece que es demasiado joven para estar sufriendo estos embates.

- No quiero que me tengas pena. – Hipa la ninja, dejándose abrazar. – Nunca ha sido nada fuerte y épico como lo vuestro. Sólo son recuerdos.

De otro mundo. De otra vida. Aeris entiende el concepto, comprende esa incertidumbre de repetir los mismos patrones de conducta a pesar de ser una persona nueva.

- Yo soy yo, Tifa es Tifa y tú eres tú. – Constata lo obvio, porque Yuffie realmente no lo ha entendido. – No voy a decirte cómo tienes que actuar con tus sentimientos. Pero no quiero que intentes medirlos comparándolos con los de otra gente.

_"Mi amor no es épico."_ Aprieta a su amiga en un abrazo que ella también necesita. _"Y mucho menos fuerte."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alerta permanente<strong>

Podría jurar que el enorme sincorazón que tiene delante está jadeando, pero son tan diferentes a cualquier animal o monstruo al que se haya enfrentado. Y aún así, sabe que lo tiene cansado. Zigzaguea de nuevo, escapando del martillo que tiene como mano y clava con certera precisión en una pierna para desestabilizarlo. Casi leyéndole la mente, la figura oscura que estaba en su retaguardia salta y encaja su espada bastarda en la cabeza del soldado jefe.

Leon agradece la presencia de Cloud. No hay mujeres ni rencillas cuando estás espalda contra espalda frente al enemigo. Trabajan en silencio, haciendo desaparecer sincorazones con sablazos que tardaran en curar. No son llave espadas, pero un sable pistola y una espada bastarda siguen haciendo mucho daño.

Es consciente que las cosas se han empantanado fuera de su control. Sabe que ninguno de los dos dejará que le afecte, pero no puede quitarse la tensión inmediata al notar la presencia de Yuffie y Cloud en su encuentro con Aeris.

Podría haber pensado, recordado donde estaba y con quién. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no parecía encontrar fuerzas para arrepentirse de haberla atrapado en un abrazo que necesitaba desesperadamente. La necesitaba desesperadamente.

Volvía a ser un tonto enamorado.

Si no estuviera hasta arriba de soldados sincorazón, podría haberse reído de la ironía. Él, que había mantenido el tipo durante dos años, sin dejar que nadie le afectara. _"Idiota"_ Eso es lo que había querido creer. Y mientras él se creía tan ufano con sus defensas, todos ellos se le habían colado con total impunidad. Sabía que los consideraba más que su equipo. ¿Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que eran, también, su familia?

¿Se puede tener otra familia?

_"¿Se puede querer otra vez?"_

Atraviesa con frustración un soldado por la mitad mientras otro se le lanza encima. Antes que llegue a tocarlo, la espada bastarda lo have desaparecer. Por un segundo, el momento del golpe parece inclinar el enorme sable, dispuesto a seguir la trayectoria y atravesarlo a él también. Pero Cloud lo detiene a tiempo.

Por un momento... pero no, habla la paranoia. Y de esta, lo sabe, tenía carretadas enteras.

Sin embargo, a medida que van limpiando el foso nota que ambos tienen menos cuidado con sus sablazos. Puede ser el cansancio, el subidón de adrenalina, la paranoia de creer que todo lo que se mueve es enemigo. Leon dispara a un sincorazón demasiado cerca de su compañero de batalla. Este mira las marcas que ha dejado en el muro con cierta diversión, como si Leon hubiera fallado.

Leon no ha fallado. No quería darle a él.

¿No?

_"¿Me odias?"_

No quedan sincorazones en los alrededores, sólo el rumor de un viento helado que se lleva el polvo levantado por la batalla. Leon siente que no puede desembarazarse de la sensación de peligro. Le echa un ojo a la espada, todavía desenvainada, de Cloud.

_"Yo no te odiaría si fuera al revés."_

No podría, no es así como funcionan las cosas. Pero por si acaso, no envaina el sable pistola.

El guerrero no parece mirarlo a él, sino un punto lejano, más allá de las estrellas. Balancea la espada bastarda de manera ominosa y Leon empieza a hacer números en su cabeza. Enfrentarse a él es una locura. Un suicidio.

Quiere decírselo, explicarle que ninguna mujer se ha ganado con la sangre de sus pretendientes. Que los celos no son más que una parte de la oscuridad, y ya están demasiado rodeados por ella como para añadirle la suya propia.

Antes de que pueda abrir la boca, el ruido del vórtice quiebra la tensión y la figura de otro soldado sale del agujero negro justo a la izquierda de Cloud. El balanceo se convierte en un arco abierto y cae sobre el recién estrenado sincorazón, decapitándolo.

- Siempre quedan rezagados. - murmura el rubio mientras se ajusta el arma a la espalda.

Sí, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres son multitud<strong>

La noche cerrada parece darles cierto respiro. Hay una luna llena que alumbra las calles de farolas rotas. Queda electricidad en ciertos puntos de la ciudad, donde se han reagrupado todos los supervivientes de Bastión Hueco.

Cid dormita en el asiento del ordenador, con una manta sobre los hombros. Los haces de luz del sistema de seguridad descontrolado aparecen de vez en cuando, iluminando de manera mortecina la habitación.

Ve la figura esquivándolos y sabe quién es incluso antes de que pueda ver el sable espada rechazando un par de soldados sincorazón. El balanceo inestable la pone sobre aviso y cuando la puerta se abre de un portazo ya tiene las manos iluminadas con el poder de su magia curativa.

- ¡Su puta madre! - Cid se ha levantado de un salto con el ruido y mira a su alrededor, desorientado.

- ¿Estás bien? - Solícita, ayuda al guerrero a mantenerse en pie y llegar hasta a una silla. Tiene un gajo en el costado y la pierna que no pintan nada bien. Suda con profusión y el dolor de las heridas le ha robado el habla.

Mientras Cid se prepara para el relevo, Aeris tiene un cuidado extremo en quitarle la chaqueta de cuero sin llevarse piel en el proceso. El fuego helado del toque de un sincorazón deja los alrededores de las heridas con quemaduras. Leon aspira aire a cada movimiento pero aguanta en silencio hasta que llega el alivio mágico.

- Ponlo en el camastro. - gruñe Cid, sin mirarlos. Sopesa su _bôken_ con un par de movimientos y se ajusta las gafas. - El cabrón se va a desmayar a la maldita primera de cambio.

Leon pone cara de poner pegas, pero nadie le deja ni hablar. Aeris lo medio desnuda y Cid ya ha salido a la negra noche. El silencio es pesado y tenso mientras lo unta con el ungüento que ayudará a cicatrizar sus heridas. A pesar de haberle visto el torso desnudo más veces de lo que manda la decencia, no puede evitar admirar las cicatrices que cruzan su piel morena.

_"Tanto daño."_ Lo venda con cuidado, moviéndose alrededor del taburete en silencio. Leon parece demasiado preocupado en respirar a ritmo pausado._"Y todas las cicatrices que no se ven."_

La venda está bien puesta, sin una arruga. Su mano, sin embargo, sigue alisándola levemente, las yemas de los dedos presionando con suavidad su clavícula y el tendón de su cuello. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, incluso para él. Al habitual estrés de la batalla se le ha unido una situación en la que ella, y sólo ella, lo ha enfrentado. Entiende que intente ignorarla, que se centre en las heridas físicas y deje el entuerto emocional para otro momento. Entiende todas esas cosas pero, como siempre, no puede evitar tocarle. Empezó con pequeños gestos, al principio. Ahora es una adicción.

_( So let me come to you  
>Close as I want to be<br>Close enough for me  
>To feel your heart beating fast )<em>

Puede que él también la sufra. Cuando Leon apoya la frente en su estómago, rendido, se queda mortalmente quieta. Es una de las muchas veces en la que siente a Leon como su animal homónimo y no quiere que el animal del que ha costado tanto conseguir su confianza, huya. Después de haber conseguido superar las barreras cree que podría morirse de abstinencia si con este incidente se volvieran a cerrar frente a ella.

Leon respira en su estómago y Aeris se siente deshacerse sin remedio. Le rodea la cabeza con delicadeza, cuidando al apoyar los brazos en su nuca. Nota sus brazos cercarla, apretándola contra él. Traga saliva, turbada.

Sólo han estado dos días separados, pero se les ha hecho una eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres son multitud (II)<strong>

- No voy a pelear por esto. - Lo tiene decidido desde que Cloud aterrizó de nuevo en Bastión Hueco. - Nos va a hacer daños a todos.

La ha apartado de sí y la ha obligado a sentarse en un taburete. Un poco distancia siempre es aconsejable cuando quieres cortar con alguien y lo único en lo que estás pensando es en lo mucho que quieres volver a besarle.

Aeris lo mira con esos enormes ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par. No sorprendida, sólo atenta. Parece masticar cada una de sus palabras, para digerirlas mejor.

- ¡Yo no...! - _"Pretendía que las cosas fueran de esta manera."_

- Ninguno de los dos. Pero creo que ya no podemos negar la evidencia.

- Yuffie ha hablado contigo.

- Entre otros.

Leon ha pasado largas horas reflexionando. Todo habían sido avisos; por parte de Tifa, de Merlín, de Cid... no se veían tan en secreto como se esperaban. Tampoco se habían esforzado demasiado.

Ahora el esfuerzo debía centrarse en dejar de verse.

Sabe que el hecho de que Aeris esté tan quieta es una mala señal. No quiere buscar demasiado en su rostro cargado de culpabilidad, así que la mira todo el rato de reojo.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- No. - Está furioso, pero no es Aeris la responsable. Se odia a sí mismo por haber dejado que todo se precipitara a este drama de radionovela. Ansioso por ella, ha dejado que sus sentimientos lo estropeen todo.

Ella sonríe con tanta tristeza que parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Es evidente que no le cree ni un ápice.

_"No sentíamos nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para atarnos así."_

- Te quiero. - dice, con sencillez. Es todo lo que Leon necesita para mirarla directamente, asombrado - ¿Es difícil de creer? No sé ni cuándo empecé a quererte de esta manera. Puede que desde el principio.

_"No."_

- No. Tú estás enamorada de Cloud.

Es como siempre ha sido. Es como debe ser. Es el orden establecido de las cosas en las que Leon no tiene cabida. Ni siquiera sabe como se ha hecho un hueco durante tanto tiempo.

- Con Cloud es... complicado. Sé que le quiero, pero siento como si eso fuera de mi otra vida.

- ¡Estás enamorada de él! - Se levanta de golpe, más alterado de lo que le gustaría. El gesto sobresalta a la mujer que tiene delante y, de inmediato, vuelve a sentarse.

No quiere perder los papeles. Se ha prometido que todo esto lo haría sin aspavientos ni malos modos. Él no se convertirá en ese ex que lanza pelotas fuera. ¡Ni siquiera quiere ser un ex!

- Eso es estar muy enfadado.

- No lo entiendes, ¿Qué se supone qué estamos haciendo? Tu y él tenéis algo, algo valioso. Algo que supera las dimensiones. - Sabe de lo que habla. Ha sentido el tirón de lo inevitable antes. - No entraré en esa batalla, Aeris.

- ¿Por qué lo estás tratando como si lo fuera? ¿Es que no cuenta nada de lo que te estoy diciendo? - Nota el punto exacto en el que pasa de la tristeza a la rabia. - ¿Os habéis estado repartiendo el botín Cloud y tú y yo no tengo nada que decir?

El silencio cae de golpe. No quiere contarle sobre ese extraño momento en el foso y su paranoia. Todavía está digiriendo si ha significado algo.

Aeris se levanta y él con ella. Se enfrentan físicamente y con las miradas encendidas. El silencio se estira, se enrarece, se diluye en lágrimas silenciosas que cruzan las mejillas de ella. Sabía que esa charla acabaría en ellas pero no lo have menos doloroso.

_( My last night here for you  
>Same old songs, just once more )<em>

Está tan cerca. Podría acallar sus lágrimas y su propia inseguridad sólo acortando distancias. Es así como han hablado todo este tiempo y Leon cree que es la única manera con la que es capaz de no ser malinterpretado.

Tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga de besarla.

_"No. Estás intentando hacer lo correcto, recuerdas?"_

Si existen los dioses ahí fuera, la tienen tomada con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres son multitud (III)<strong>

Yuffie entra como have todas las cosas: como un huracán abre la puerta y entra de un salto antes de girar sobre sus talones para comprobar que ningún enemigo aparece detrás de ella.

Sólo entonces los mira, con los ojos brillantes, antes de fruncir los labios. Puede que haya comprendido que acaba de interrumpir algo, pero la urgencia parece quitarle reparos.

- Cloud llama. - dice, monosílaba. Leon entiende que todavía está de morros con ellos.

Parece dudar si salir de nuevo a la procelosa o esperarles, porque se balancea sobre sus pies como una gacela inquieta.

- Leon está malherido. - No sabe cuándo ha tenido tiempo para limpiarse las lágrimas pero cuando ella da un paso al frente, sólo le quedan los ojos enrojecidos. - Iré yo. Avisa a Cid, ha ido por el distrito norte a limpiar.

Yuffie se aferra a la excusa de marchar con una rapidez que habría molestado muchísimo a Leon en otras circunstancias. Ahora es un alivio verla asentir y salir disparada.

Mira la nuca de Aeris mientras esta parece pensarse si decirle algo más o marcharse con la misma rapidez que Yuffie. Tiempo después Leon se convencerá que es esa pausa la que lo have reaccionar. Que el cambio de rumbo en su comportamiento es esa milésima de segundo en la que Aeris se resiste a la llamada de su amor verdadero por él.

_( My last night here with you?_  
><em>Maybe yes, maybe no. )<em>

Cuando la agarra del antebrazo no sabe qué va a decir. No quiere ser tan patético como para rogarle. No va a pedirle con desesperación que:

- No vayas.

O puede que sí.

Uno no se acaba de conocer nunca a sí mismo.

Es probable que Leon hubiera preferido no saber que era capaz de comportarse así, alejando y acercando como una ola contra la playa. Cuando ella ladea la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo sabe que se está mordiendo la lengua para no soltarle una pulla.

Es raro que Aeris se corte, pero parece demasiado centrada en un punto de su cara como para entrar al trapo. _"No debería haberlo hecho. No quiero ver su rechazo." _Hasta ahora no sabía que le importaba tanto pero supone que es porque está ciego. Siempre está ciego hasta que sus propios sentimientos le golpean en la cara.

_( Darling, so share with me  
>Your love if you have enough<br>Your tears if you're holding back  
>Or pain if that's what it is )<em>

- Si no quieres pelear por esto. - murmura, pero hay tanto silencio dentro y fuera de la casa que la oye a la perfección. - ¿Por qué me pides que me quede?

Intenta pensar una respuesta ocurrente, pero ella no está dispuesta a esperarle. Se gira un poco más, los ojos llorosos ahora de rabia.

- ¿Y que es "esto" exactamente? Ni siquiera te has atrevido a decirlo con todas las letras. ¿Me he atrevido yo? No, porque no quería asustarte. No quería que pensaras que era otra tonta que se precipita y ya es demasiado tarde porque ahora estoy enamorada de ti como una estúpida. - A estas alturas no para ni para respirar y se le acerca de frente, intimidándolo con su pequeña figura imperiosa. - ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Esa relación cómoda y segura en la que te acostabas con tu mejor amiga se ha ido a la mi...!

Leon le cubre la boca con la mano. En cualquier situación normal se habría ido, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Pero no le quedan fuerzas para eso. En realidad, si lo piensa, el estrés está rematando la poca consciencia que le queda. Se tambalea hacia adelante tratando de formar un pensamiento coherente. Aunque a lo mejor acercarse a ella no era la mejor idea a ese respecto. En una habitación fría, su presencia es calor en el que le gustaría perderse.

- Sólo... quédate. - murmura, y suena tan desvalido que nota la ira de Aeris deshacerse con lentitud.

_"Total, un poco más del patetismo que has mostrado hoy."_

- ¿Leon...? - Le busca la mirada y parece despertar de un sueño. - ¡Leon, estás a punto de desmayarte!

_"Ni hablar."_ Él no se desmaya por tan poca cosa. Aunque algo lleva ardiéndole en el costado have rato pero no sabe si es la violencia de la situación que le da ardor de estómago o el arañazo profundo.

Pero ella tiene razón. Cuando lo sienta en el camastro nota que no necesita que lo obliguen a tumbarse. La habitación le da vueltas y el costado ahora le arde con venganza por haberse hecho el listo. Nota las manos de Aeris, frías de magia curativa y su último pensamiento es de triunfo egoísta.

Porque, aún como enfermera, Aeris se ha quedado con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Caramelo de limón<strong>

- En algún momento vas a tener que hacer las paces.

Levanta la vista de la apertura de los cables y mira los amables ojos de Merlín escrutándola. Tiene la palabra "intervención" escrita en la cara y Yuffie sabe que le tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. De todos los implicados en el drama, ella es la menos afectada pero la que se ha comportado peor.

No les culpa exactamente. No debería sentirse tan afectada, tan víctima de la situación, pero lo have. Ha puesto morros desde que ha explotado todo y, si es sincera consigo misma, está ya un poco harta de ellos.

De ella misma.

- No estamos peleados. – Le sale la voz a la defensiva, sin querer. – No he hecho nada.

A cada respuesta Merlín parece más y más comprensivo y Yuffie tiene más y más ganas de poner morros.

- Si tengo que vivir un día más sin la chiquilla alegre y despreocupada de siempre…

- ¡No soy una chiquilla!

Rara vez alguien se atreve a interrumpir a Merlín. Lo peor es que Yuffie no se siente culpable. Está harta que la traten como una niña.

- ¿También estás enfadada conmigo entonces? – El mago suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello blanco. – Soy más mayor de lo que ningún ser humano debería ser. Perdona si a veces os trato a todos como infantes.

- Si me dejo la piel protegiendo esta ciudad igual que todos los demás, ¿Por qué soy yo la que recibe la charla y no ellos que son los que están causando el problema?

- ¿Quién dice que ellos no han tenido la charla?

- ¿La han tenido? – Está genuinamente sorprendida. Le cuesta imaginar a Leon recibiendo la charla bienintencionada de Merlín.

- Yuffie… - empieza Merlín, con una voz tan paciente y comprensiva que Yuffie le interrumpe, de nuevo. Levanta una mano mientras se incorpora y sacude la cabeza.

Sabe que no podrá luchar contra el paternalismo del mago. Nadie puede luchar contra Merlín, ni siquiera el aguerrido Cid. Algo en sus ademanes educados, en su bondad infinita, en su capacidad para enseñar, lo convierte en una máquina de matar rebeliones. A Yuffie ni siquiera le quedan ganas de discutir y no han ni empezado.

Cierra los ojos y trata de recomponerse como la magia de su anciano amigo recompone habitaciones. Está cansada de estar enfadada, un sentimiento antinatural y que requiere de un esfuerzo que le está drenando el alma.

_"Que tontos son Cloud y Leon si este es el estado habitual en el que se encuentran."_ Y ese pensamiento, de inmediato, la have sentir mucho mejor.

Cuando abre los ojos nota que Merlín la mira con sorpresa.

- ¡Magia! – Enmarca su sonrisa con las manos, como si de un truco se tratase.

Hay un silencio extraño, que él rellenaría con todas esas palabras convenientes y adecuadas para cada momento. Pero en vez de eso, parece saborear el incómodo lapso. Y suspirar.

- ¿Sabes cómo sé que no sois niños? – Merlín saca caramelos de su bolsillo y desenrolla uno. – Porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudaros, o calmar vuestras penas.

En ese fugaz momento Yuffie ve más allá de la magia insondable y la barba blanca. Ve, en un pasado remoto, todas las decepciones, errores y fracasos que ni el poder ni la bondad infinita de Merlín han conseguido detener.

_"Ojalá pueda mantenerme siempre así."_ A pesar de todas las cosas por las que ha pasado, ha mantenido la alegría de las pequeñas cosas, el humor y la necesidad imperiosa de ayudar. A Yuffie le gustaría que todo eso no la abandonara nunca.

Extiende la mano y coge un caramelo. El sabor cítrico inunda su boca y no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

Odia los caramelos de limón.

* * *

><p><strong>Un especial de mago loco.<strong>

Al cabo de una semana de haber sido acosados por esa pantalla insidiosa, Aeris está segura que de todos los sentimientos que la acosan desde la llegada de Cloud, la irritación al MCP es la más intensa.

Las heridas de sus compañeros, los corazones robados de los habitantes de Bastión Hueco, el trabajo de restauración destruido por los ataques. Y esa odiosa voz que les recuerda una y otra vez que "el sistema de control de usuario ha sido bloqueado".

No tiene un ápice de violencia en su sangre, pero espera que Sora le pegue un puñetazo en la cara cuando lo vea, allá en el misterioso mundo digital.

Hay algo en la presencia del elegido que cambia el ambiente de Bastión Hueco. Las agotadas fuerzas de todos parecen recargarse y se siente el inicio del cambio en la punta de los dedos. La irritación de Aeris da paso a una tímida esperanza, a una animación callada que no se atreve a mostrar por miedo a romper el momento. Eso mismo cree ver en Leon cuando aparece por la puerta, portando la solución a sus problemas.

Apenas le queda cojera de ese último rifirrafe que lo dejó postrado y cuando muestra "el especial de mago loco" que Cid ha proveído, cree imaginar un inicio de sonrisa. Es ese amago de buen humor el que la anima a tomar el CD y encargarse personalmente del MCP.

- Mejor que no hables con la boca llena. –Se atreve a hacer algo que creía perdido para siempre.

Bromea con él.

Y Leon sonríe, benévolo.

_( So let me come to you  
>Close as I wanted to be )<em>

Debe ser la presencia de Sora. O tal vez todos estos años enfrentados a innumerables peligros les hagan recordar la camaradería y buen hacer que tenían cuando aún eran sólo amigos.

_"He recuperado a mi mejor amigo."_

Es una sensación curiosa, de euforia contenida, volver a ver los labios de Leon curvarse hacia arriba. Hay amabilidad y cierta sorna en sus ojos. Hay la amistad que habían olvidado en medio de tanto drama.

_( Close enough for me  
>To feel your heart beating fast )<em>

También hay algo que no reconoce. Una decisión callada y tozuda que su omnisciencia casi perdida la dice que tiene que ver con ella. Aunque no sepa a qué se debe.

No le importa. Si puede volver a tener a Leon como antes, compartiendo bromas blancas e inofensivas, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> El drama es fuerte en este fic, pero por suerte ya queda menos para su conclusión! He tenido que reverme la 4ª visita a Bastión Hueco del KH2 varias veces para hacer encajar la llegada de Cloud con todo el ataque del MCP. Ahora cuando lo vuelvo a ver, me da la impresión que _realmente_ están pasando por el drama XD


End file.
